The Saddleworth Silent Hill Massacre
by Charamber
Summary: AU!New characters enter the world of Silent Hill and start to wonder what's going on...strange twist...Based on Silent Hill 2! Rated M for some bad language!R
1. The Begginning

Disclaimer: Quite clearly I don't own Silent Hill, James Blunt, The township of Saddleworth, Beké, Alia or Marie. In fact I'm pretty sure I don't even own myself. I do however own other unrelated stuff!

It all started when Amber, Beké, Alia and Marie all got back from their holiday to Queensland. They had all decided to crash at Beké's house because they were all too lazy to go back to their own houses. The town was quiet, too quiet, even for a little town like Saddleworth. The girls wondered what was going on because there was no one around and they hadn't had any contact with anyone in Saddleworth since they had left for their trip.

They sat in Beké's kitchen and discussed why they thought that no one was in Saddleworth. Some of the houses looked like they had been boarded up. They didn't really think anything of it because they were all so tired from the trip. Beké tried to get into her bedroom but the door was shut and the lock seemed to be broken. Beké thought that was weird because no one else would have gone into her room except for her mum who did her cleaning for her. She returned to the kitchen and wondered why her door was broken and why she couldn't get into her room. Amber suggested that she should just run straight at the door and that it might break down so she can get in.

"What? Are you insane I would like to have a bedroom door and not a hole in the wall, like some people, Amber. I'll just leave it and maybe it will fix it self." Beké replied to Amber's stupid suggestion.

"Fine then if you don't want to get in your room, that's fine with me, But where are we going to sleep? I don't have a hole in my wall; it's called a door that has broken off!" Amber answered back to Beké.

"It's still a hole in the wall! We can sleep in the lounge room, it's bigger than my room and the door can't be broken because there isn't one." Beké suggested.

That's when all that could be heard was the sound of distortion, as if a radio was trying to pick up signal.

"What the hell is that?" Alia Asked.

"I don't know, Beké did you put the radio on?" Marie Questioned.

"No I didn't put the radio on, I don't even think that it's plugged in" Beké replied.

"The radio isn't plugged in and it's not even on, but I found this hand held one that was making noise in the kitchen." Amber said while trying to get radio reception, "All the stations sound the same. Why can't we get reception? Why can't we listen to music? This must be some kind of conspiracy against me!"

"Get over it Amber, There is no conspiracy against you, the radio is obviously broken and that's probably because you touched it." Beke replied to Amber while taking the radio away from her.

While the girls were fighting about the radio, neither of them noticed the weird egg-sack shaped person behind them, the only thing they noticed was that the distortion was getting louder then it was when they found it.

"Oh My God, What the hell is that?" Alia screamed when she saw the monster.

"It looks human but, it looks like its arms and head are in an egg-sack. It needs to be killed before it kills us!" Marie screamed back to Alia who was curled up in a ball on the floor.

Just as Alia and Marie were about to throw a candle at the monster Beké turned around and stabbed the monster with the fire poker that she was about to hit Amber with.

"What the hell is stopping me from hitting you? I just stabbed someone! Wait, it's not a person, what the hell?" Beké exclaimed.

"Hey the distortion stopped, but the radio is still on. Ha Ha you couldn't hit me, even if I was a stationary target! That's not fair you got to stab someone, that my friend is a felony and you can go to jail for that!" Amber replied while inspecting the fire poker.

"I can't go to jail if it was self defence. It's not even a human that I stabbed, and it was on accident so it doesn't matter. Maybe the volume got turned down on the radio and that's why we can't hear the distortion?" Beké replied in a factual kind of tone.

"Nope you're wrong again. There is no way you can stab something by accident. Self defence only works if you were being attacked by the person you stabbed. That wasn't a person so it doesn't count. Oh and the volume is turned all the way up, I thought I heard some James Blunt through the distortion and I wanted to sing along!" Amber fought back.

"Both of you shut up! I think I have worked out the thing with the radio. When that thing was near the distortion started and as soon as Beké stabbed it, the distortion stopped. As for the whole self defence issue, you both confused me within the first 2 seconds of that argument." Marie said while trying to pry the fire poker out of the monster, "We might need this for later incase we come across anymore of these monsters."

"Are we going on some kind of expedition? I think we will need other supplies, like fruit-boxes!" Alia exclaimed excitedly.

"We don't need to take fruit-boxes! We need to take the necessary items that we will need, such as a first aid kit and rations." Marie explained in a very annoyed tome.

"Wait! When was it decided that we were going on an expedition? And why are we going on one? I'm so confused, and where does my shoelaces fit into this?" Amber asked.

"Your shoelaces have nothing to do with this and we are going on an expedition to find out what's going on in Saddleworth with these monsters and what the cause of it is!" Marie replied.

"I'm scared of monsters, I don't want to go. Actually I will go if I get to take this smoke alarm!" Amber replied back.

"I can't believe this! You can't take the smoke alarm, but you can hold the radio." Marie said back, just to make Amber agree to going.

"She can't take the radio, I want to take it. Okay if she takes the radio I get to take the fire poker." Beké argued.

"Okay then, we are leaving now! Alia get off the floor or I'll drag you out the door!" Marie Said.

The girls wondered what would face them as soon as they walked out the door.


	2. The Street

Disclaimer: I don't own Silent Hill or any of its related things. I don't own World of Warcraft either! I don't own James Blunt either; I do however own his album. I don't own Beké, Alia or Marie either, their parents own them (Marie claims she owns herself)! I don't own Beké's house either (just thought you would like to know)! I also don't own the fruit-box trademark. This is getting incredibly stupid!

Note: I am updating as fast as I can. REVIEW or die!

As the girls walked out of Beké's house the only thing they could see was fog and the occasional glow of a streetlight. They walked out on to the street and with help from the glow of the streetlight they could see mutilated corpses on the road. Marie started to explain about her theory about the radio, and how it notifies them with the sound of distortion about the monsters.

"How would that work then? Is it possessed? I think that it should be possessed by James Blunt's spirit just so we can hear 'Your Beautiful' one last time!" Amber thought out loud.

Just as she finished talking the radio started blasting distortion into the street. The girls started to look around with angst incase Marie's theory was correct. Strangely enough there was a monster coming up behind them. Beké looked at the monster, then at the fire poker she was holding in her hands, then back at the monster, she knew what she had to do. She crawled in to the foetal position and sucked her thumb while hugging the fire poker.

"What the hell? Why didn't she just hit it with the fire poker? If you want something done you have to do it yourself I guess. I'll sort this bastard out!" Marie exclaimed.

Marie walked up to the monster, looked it in the eye and all of a sudden she kicked it in the head, followed by a punch, this continued on until the monster was on the ground. Even though it was on the ground Marie finished it off by jumping on it.

"Holy shit! Where the hell did you learn those kung-fu moves?" Amber asked

"Where do you think I learnt them? I have played enough World of Warcraft to know these moves."

Beké slowly got up off the ground and claimed that her plan was to lead the monster into a false sense of security and then hit it over the head with the fire poker. Alia then said that's what she would do as well.

"I need a fruit-box! Can we please go to the shop and get some. I have no energy and fruit-boxes are the only thing that will energize me!"

"Alia, you need to stop drinking fruit-boxes, it's becoming an addiction, but just for you we will go and see if the shop is open and if it is then we shall buy your precious fruit-boxes!" Marie responded.

As the girls were walking to the shop Amber found a health drink and Beké found a key with a tag on it that said 'House Key'. She wondered whose house key it was and put it in her pocket. She looked at her pocket and there was no evidence of it even being in her pocket because there was no bulge from where the key was in her pocket.

When they arrived at the shop, they noticed that the front door had been barricaded shut. They checked the side door and it was unlocked. They walked inside and all they could hear was a noise that sounded like a tumble dryer.

Note: The next chapter will be up soon!


	3. The Shop

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Silent Hill or Pyramid Head I didn't invent Pyramid Heads Name but this is a parody so I came up with why it has that name, I Don't own James Blunt or the fruit-box copyright or infact anything related to these things! I don't even own myself my mum owns me; I'm often kept in a little room with no windows and only fed bread (wow they rhyme)! Disclaimers are quite fun….NOT!

Note: I'm aware of how short the last chapter was and I will make it up to you by making this one longer! Since Pyramid Head Scares me he will only make a cameo in my story, I'm still thinking about what the main bad guy will be if you have any ideas review and tell me!

The tumble dryer noise got louder as the girls entered the shop and the only thing they could see was a shining light that was on the other side of the room. They walked over to the other side of the room and the shining light was actually a flashlight. After arguing who would take the flashlight Alia ended up with it because she said she was afraid of the dark. Just as she picked it up, the radio started to make noise and a monster appeared but it wasn't like the egg-sack shaped monster like before. This monster looked like it was the legs of two manikins that had been stuck together. Amber looked behind her and grabbed whatever was there, it just happened to be a knife and she hit it (surprisingly enough!).

"That is one of the scariest things I have ever seen in my life." Amber stated.

"Let's call it Legs Eleven, you know like what they say in Bingo." Beké Replied.

The girls agreed after yet another disagreement that they would call the manikin monsters Legs Eleven and the Egg-Sack Monsters, Egg-Sacks. Marie grabbed the knife out of Legs Eleven and put it in her pocket, which did the same thing as Beké's pocket did when she put the key in it. They walked up the aisles of the shop and couldn't find fruit-boxes for Alia. The tumble dryer noise kept getting louder until, they got to the freezer at the back of the shop. They looked inside and all they could see was some kind of red liquid. Amber opened the door and the liquid oozed out of the freezer.

"You would think that if it was in a freezer it would be frozen wouldn't you! I wonder what this liquid is." Amber pondered.

"The freezer isn't plugged in. I think this liquid is blood, oh my god what the hell is going on in here." Marie replied.

The girls looked in the freezer again to see what was in there. All they could see was as corpse hanging upside down in the freezer. All of a sudden the tumble dryer noise stopped. The girls turned around and couldn't believe what they could see. It was a person or something that looked like a person but, it was glowing red.

"OH MY GOD! That thing's head looks like a pyramid. I shall call it Pyramid Head!" Beké screamed.

"That's original. I want to call it Frank!" Amber screamed back!

"Amber Frank is a stupid name for a monster and you are retarded for even thinking that it's a good name!" Beké yelled.

"Fine we will call it Pyramid Head, but I get to name the next monster." Amber yelled back.

The girls stood where they were for a good 5 minutes waiting for Pyramid Head to come towards them, but he never did. They walked past the corpse filled freezer and went in to the store room. The radio went off again, and with one blow to the head Beké had killed the egg-sack that had appeared from under the shelves with the fire poker.

"About time you killed another monster." Alia Said.

"What do you mean about time? I haven't seen you kill anything yet." Beké screamed back at her while trying to pry her fire poker out of the egg-sacks head.

"I will kill one soon enough, but I haven't had a fruit-box yet" Alia screamed while looking for a fruit-box on the storage shelves.

After looking on the shelves for fruit-boxes, Alia finally found one, but it was empty. She looked inside the box and found a key, this time the tag said 'Town Institute' on it.

"What's the point of having fruit-boxes if they don't have tasty drink inside and have stupid keys instead. This is so fucked up and I want to kill something now!" Alia raged angrily.

They walked out of the store room and ended up back in the street.


	4. Back To The Street

Disclaimer: I once again don't own Silent Hill or any of its related characters, monsters, places or items. I don't own the fruit-box copyright and I don't own James Blunt or his songs.

Note: Ok so I lied last chapter about it being longer, it was longer but not by much! I'm sorry! I promise that I will make a long chapter, and there will be plenty of stupidity in that chapter!

As the girls walked down the street, the radio started to blare again, the girls started to look around for the monster and they couldn't see one. As they walked past a parked car an egg-sack crawled from under it, Alia however didn't see it and walked over it.

"What the fuck did I just stand on? It's making a mess of my shoe, now it's covered in blood. Thank you egg-sack, now I have to clean my shoe." Alia complained.

"Wow you killed something! Do you feel special?" Beké asked in a sarcastic tone.

Amber tried to get into the car but it was locked, she yelled abuse at the car but, it wasn't doing anything.

"I know lets sing a song! How about 'You're Beautiful?" Alia suggested.

The girls stood in a circle and started to sing.

'_My life is brilliant, my love is pure, I saw an angel…'_

Just as they were about to sing the chorus the radio blared again.

"Fucking radio, we were actually having fun and then you decide to go mental and fuck everything up. I hope you are happy you worthless piece of crap!" Beké yelled.

Amber turned around and behind her was another Legs Eleven. She grabbed a metal pole that was sticking in the car (why no-one else had noticed this she didn't know) and hit it in the foot repeatedly and when it finally fell to the ground she stabbed it with the pole to resemble a flag post.

"Amber you might need that pole, take it out of that Legs Eleven and carry it." Marie suggested.

"I don't want to carry it, but its fun to kill things with. Ok I will take it." Amber answered back.

The girls walked down the main street of Saddleworth and as they passed the bulletin board, Marie noticed a map.

"I found a map, it has some drawings on it but, it will help us when we get lost." Marie stated.

"Um Marie we have lived in this town for years, you would think we know our way around it." Beké replied.

"Incase I'm the only one who has noticed the town has changed, we can't see much and the streets are blocked off in some places. If we use this map we will know where barricades are and we can mark where we find interesting things." Marie replied back to Beké.

The girls decided to walk to the town institute so they could use Alia's key and see what they could find in there. As they got to the end of the main street they found that the street had been blocked off by a massive wall.

"Stupid wall, who in their right mind would put a wall here? Something is written on the wall. I don't want to read it because I'm angry at the wall and I have nothing to say to it!" Amber whined.

The note written on the wall read 'There was a HOLE here but its gone now. Oh and mum I'm sorry, but I ate the pie that was on the kitchen table.'

"Who wrote this, and why didn't I get to eat any of this pie? Maybe it was a gross flavoured pie and that's why I didn't eat it?" Amber wondered.

"Stop thinking about food, Amber. Maybe this note means something. I don't know but there is a door at the end of the wall. I wonder if it will open." Alia wondered.

The door wouldn't open because like Beké's door the lock was broken. Marie drew a line on the map where the blockage was and the girls walked up to the other end of the street. As they were walking, they found three health drinks and a packet of handgun bullets.

"Why do we have handgun bullets when we don't even have a hand gun?" Beké asked.

Just as the girls were walking past the butchers shop, they noticed a light coming from the inside.

"Do you think we will be able to get inside?" Amber asked.

"There's only one way to find out. If we ring the doorbell maybe someone will answer?" Beké replied.

Amber and Beké rung the door bell and waited for an answer. Then Amber jiggled the door handle and the door swung open.


	5. The Butcher's Shop

Disclaimer: I still don't own Silent Hill; I wish that I did although if I did people may think that I have a twisted mind because of the nature of the game! I also don't own the concept of James Sunderland.

Note: Yeah I know Rufus is a crappy name for a monster, but it's the only thing I could think of. I mean it's a roof monster and its name is Rufus, Get it? Roof-us? Nah forget about it! That was my bad joke for this story! Please forgive me for it!

As the girls walked down the hallway Beké noticed a painting on the wall.

"Holy shit, look at that painting! The texture in it is just amazing! Oh My God, I think the portrait is of that monster that was on the roof in that room back there!" Beké exclaimed.

"Its name is Rufus, I think that it would appreciate being called by its proper name." said Amber in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine, this is a painting of RUFUS! He looks very angry, I don't think it's a good look for him though. Maybe if he smiled then he may look more attractive." Beké explained.

As they walked up the hallway they noticed more of these strange paintings of all the monsters that they had met through their journey through that little town. They observed all of the pictures and discussed what they though of the texture and the way that they had been painted.

"Why are we wasting precious time looking at these fabulous paintings when we should be looking for another way to get to the town institute?" Marie said.

"I don't actually know, but they are kind of hypnotising. This isn't a painting of the monsters though; it's another red square thingy. I wonder what they are supposed to represent!" Beké Replied.

They continued up the hallway until they came to a metal door. The door looked like it had only just been put there.

"This door looks like something out of a horror movie." Alia said.

"I think we are living some kind of horror movie. This is just too weird." Amber replied back to her while examining the door. "Should we go through this door? I really don't know if I want to because I don't want whatever is behind to kill me."

"Amber, don't be such a baby and help us slide this door across. We will make sure that nothing will happen to you or any of us, we are all in this together and I'm sure if any of us wanted you dead we would have left you back at the shop." Beké replied back to Amber.

"I'm not a baby! I can't believe that you just said that! I will help with the door, but you have to promise that you won't let me die or anyone else die during this expedition!" Amber Replied to Beké.

The girls all pushed the door and with a bang it started to move. With a loud scratching sound the door was open. With opening the door, the tumble dryer noise started again.

"Fucking tumble dryer, I sware to god that if I hear it again, I'm going to kill someone." Beké complained.

The room they had just entered was pitch black and the light from the flashlight wasn't helping them see much.

"I think the batteries are dying. What are we suppose to do if they do die? We will be stuck in the dark and won't be able to see." Marie asked.

"I don't know and I'm not all that excited to being stuck in the dark. If we are lucky then maybe we can find another source of light." Beké hoped.

All of a sudden a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alia asked.

"My name is James Sunderland and I am here to help. I have been through what you guys are going through now. It may seem a little strange that I want to help, but trust me on this. I know how you can get to the institute. I drew it on my map how to get there all you have to do is copy it on to your own map." James explained.

"As if you have been through this. I don't believe you, but if you know how to get to the institute then give me your map." Alia yelled.

"If you don't want to believe me then fine, but you have to listen. If you want to survive this then you have to be cautious and whatever you do don't turn off that radio it will help when the flashlight stops working." James continued.

"What! You mean the flashlight will stop working? Dammit! Give me that map so I can copy what you have drawn." Beké said, "There's a strange marking on this map, and now I shall copy it on to my own map!"


	6. The Big Door

Disclaimer: I still don't own Silent Hill; I wish that I did although if I did people may think that I have a twisted mind because of the nature of the game! I also don't own the concept of James Sunderland.

Note: Yeah I know Rufus is a crappy name for a monster, but it's the only thing I could think of. I mean it's a roof monster and its name is Rufus, Get it? Roof-us? Nah forget about it! That was my bad joke for this story! Please forgive me for it!

As the girls walked down the hallway Beké noticed a painting on the wall.

"Holy shit, look at that painting! The texture in it is just amazing! Oh My God, I think the portrait is of that monster that was on the roof in that room back there!" Beké exclaimed.

"Its name is Rufus, I think that it would appreciate being called by its proper name." said Amber in a matter of fact tone.

"Fine, this is a painting of RUFUS! He looks very angry, I don't think it's a good look for him though. Maybe if he smiled then he may look more attractive." Beké explained.

As they walked up the hallway they noticed more of these strange paintings of all the monsters that they had met through their journey through that little town. They observed all of the pictures and discussed what they though of the texture and the way that they had been painted.

"Why are we wasting precious time looking at these fabulous paintings when we should be looking for another way to get to the town institute?" Marie said.

"I don't actually know, but they are kind of hypnotising. This isn't a painting of the monsters though; it's another red square thingy. I wonder what they are supposed to represent!" Beké Replied.

They continued up the hallway until they came to a metal door. The door looked like it had only just been put there.

"This door looks like something out of a horror movie." Alia said.

"I think we are living some kind of horror movie. This is just too weird." Amber replied back to her while examining the door. "Should we go through this door? I really don't know if I want to because I don't want whatever is behind to kill me."

"Amber, don't be such a baby and help us slide tis door across. We will make sure that nothing will happen to you or any of us, we are all in this together and I'm sure if any of us wanted you dead we would have left you back at the shop." Beké replied back to Amber.

"I'm not a baby! I can't believe that you just said that! I will help with the door, but you have to promise that you won't let me die or anyone else die during this expedition!" Amber Replied to Beké.

The girls all pushed the door and with a bang it started to move. With a loud scratching sound the door was open. With opening the door, the tumble dryer noise started again.

"Fucking tumble dryer, I sware to god that if I hear it again, I'm going to kill someone." Beké complained.

The room they had just entered was pitch black and the light from the flashlight wasn't helping them see much.

"I think the batteries are dying. What are we suppose to do if they do die? We will be stuck in the dark and won't be able to see." Marie asked.

"I don't know and I'm not all that excited to being stuck in the dark. If we are lucky then maybe we can find another source of light." Beké hoped.

All of a sudden a man appeared out of nowhere.

"Who the fuck are you?" Alia asked.

"My name is James Sunderland and I am here to help. I have been through what you guys are going through now. It may seem a little strange that I want to help, but trust me on this. I know how you can get to the institute. I drew it on my map how to get there all you have to do is copy it on to your own map." James explained.

"As if you have been through this. I don't believe you, but if you know how to get to the institute then give me your map." Alia yelled.

"If you don't want to believe me then fine, but you have to listen. If you want to survive this then you have to be cautious and whatever you do don't turn off that radio it will help when the flashlight stops working." James continued.

"What! You mean the flashlight will stop working? Dammit! Give me that map so I can copy what you have drawn." Beké said, "There's a strange marking on this map, and now I shall copy it on to my own map!"


	7. The Departure Of James

Disclaimer: Yet again I don't own Silent Hill or any related characters, items or monsters (if you can call them that!).

Note: This is still continued in the same room. James Sunderland, like Pyramid Head has a cameo, but I think Pyramid Head might make a comeback; I'm still thinking about that! Also I have nothing against moles either, but I couldn't think of anything else to put. You'll know when you read it. I just seemed like the random thing to do at the time!

After Beké had finished drawing the same markings from James' map on to her own, the tumble dryer noise got louder.

"I was trying to concentrate on getting the same strange markings perfectly drawn on my map and hoping that they would look the same as James' strange markings" Beké bitched.

The girls and James started to look around the room.

"James how long have you been in this room? Coz if you have been in here for ages then you might know about the things that are in here and why that tumble dryer noise is around." Marie enquired.

"I don't know how long I have been in here, but it feels like weeks. I was looking for my wife Mary and then I ended up in this room. I think the only way to get out is to figure out the riddle that is on that wall over there, but I can't work it out. Also I have a slight feeling that we might be in a morgue." James Answered.

On further inspection of the room, it turned out that they were in a morgue. The smell that had been hanging around finally had a meaning.

"Holy shit, I know what that disgusting smell was when we entered the room. It was this coleslaw that I just found on this shelf. It's so disgusting that it's even in here." Amber put in to plain words so that even a mole could understand.

They looked for the riddle that James had been talking about and James went and sat in a corner and sucked his thumb and chose not to help them.

"James you massive baby get your ass over here and show us where this fucking riddle is. You are the biggest loser I have ever met and your not helping. I think your wife would be disappointed in you if she could see you in the corner sucking your thumb. How old are you? Four?" Beké Yelled.

"I'm sorry, but I don't want anything to do with this whole thing that's happening to your town, I can't take it anymore. I am going to leave." James replied.

"How the fuck are you going to leave, when the only way to leave is to solve the riddle. We can't solve the riddle if we can't find it and we can't find it because you aren't helping." Beké yelled back.

"It's right next to you. I can't take this anymore. Please if you see my wife, tell her that I love her." James said in a very cold way.

I Have To Warn People That There is Some Seriously Yuk Bits Coming Up!

Don't Say I Didn't Warn You!

Just as he finished saying this, he picked up the handgun that he took out of Alia's pocket and aimed it at his head. The blood curdling bang of the gun made everyone jump. The first thing they noticed was the lifeless body of James resting against the wall, the wall was covered in blood and remains of the back of James's head. The blood had splattered all over the floor around where James had been sitting.

"Holy Shit! He just killed himself. It couldn't possibly have been that bad right? I mean we will sort this shit out and be able to regain our normal lives again? Dead bodies look so different in real life then they do in movies, I mean they look so…real." Beké exclaimed.

"I think that we should try and solve this riddle as fast as we can so we can get the fuck out of here and not have to look at James's corpse. How did he get the gun? I mean it was in my pocket, I didn't even notice it had gone." Alia yelled back.

The girls looked at the riddle, tried to work out what it meant.

It read, _"ot eveal siht moor, uoy lliw deen ot nepo eht rood ot eht tfel, tub gninepo eht rood ot eht thgir lliw esuac suoires secneuqesnoc tey uoy lliw teg ot ruoy noitanitsed rekciuq naht uoy tcepxe."_

"I think that I've worked it out. We have to got through the left door, but if we go through the right door we will we will get their sooner." Marie explained.

"How did you work that out? If the right door gets us there sooner then why are we not going through that door?" Amber asked.

"The message is written backwards. The right door gets us there sooner, but also has serious consequences, so I think we should take the left door just to keep safe." Marie answered.

The girls agreed that they didn't want to face what the consequences could be so they went through the left door.


	8. The Big Ass Hallway

Disclaimer: I once again don't own Silent Hill. I don't own the movie Saw either.

Note: Also in the last chapter I had a line from the movie Saw and I don't own that either, but it's a good movie. It was the line about the dead body looking different. If you have seen the first Saw then you know what I'm talking about, if not I recommend you watch it and get educated on good movies!

As they walked through the door, they saw how long the hallway was.

"We really should have considered going through that other door, I'm so sick of walking and if we took the other door then we wouldn't have to walk so far coz it said if we took the other door we would get to our destination sooner. I wonder where our next destination is?" Alia complained.

"Do you really want to face the consequences that could be behind that door? I mean if what we have already faced is bad then whatever is behind the other door has got to be worse!" Beké replied.

They kept walking down the hallway when they heard what sounded like a child's screams.

"Okay what the fuck was that? I'm getting sick of all this random shit happening and not knowing what the hell it is." Amber bitched.

"I think it was a child screaming, but where could it be? The only person that I have seen that was alive was James and he ended up killing himself." Marie thought out loud.

"Let's just keep walking and if we find the child we find the child and if we don't, then we don't." Beké replied.

They kept walking down the hallway and after they had walked past seven doors that wouldn't open because the locks seemed to be broken they came up to a picture on the wall. The picture was of the inside of a building, not any old building, but the building that they were in.

"This looks like it could be used as a map. I think I shall take it and I shall use it." Marie explained.

"Where are we on that map?" Amber asked.

"Right here, I shall draw it on to the map so we all know where we are. I shall also need to stop saying shall!" Marie replied.

The girls examined the map for a while when Beké noticed something.

"What the fuck is that meant to be?" Beké exclaimed pointing to a marshmallow looking thing on the map.

"I don't know. I think we are in the old deli though. How did this hallway lead us from the butcher's shop to the deli? The deli is like two blocks away from the butcher's shop." Marie replied.

"The old deli? Wow it's been years since I have been there! Remember the loolies we used to buy? Oh back in the day it was the jolliest place to be" Beké replied back to Marie while still trying to work out what the marshmallow looking thing was.

"Do you have any idea how old you just sounded then? Don't ever say that it was jolly, that's an old peoples word. But back in the day is acceptable. You should change what you said to, back in the day I used to enjoy going to the deli for some tasty treats!" Amber explained.

"What? I think we should keep walking and try all the doors we pass, if one of them opens we might be able to find some more supplies or even better weapons." Marie replied back to Beké.

They all kept walking down the hallway and passed another three doors that wouldn't open because they were either barricaded or the locks seemed to be broken.

"This is getting us nowhere. This hallway goes on forever and I don't think we will be leaving for a while. Goddamn it this sucks." Alia complained.

"If you don't think about how bad it is then it shouldn't seem as bad as it is. I think we can all get through this, we just have to stick together and don't even think about doing what James did, he took the easy way out, if any of you even think for one second about taking your own life, I will slap you!" Marie replied.

They continued down the hallway trying every door they went past and still had no luck in any of them opening. The walls started to change colours, they had started of a pale green colour and now they were starting to turn red, blood red.

"Okay this is getting ridiculous, if you paint a room you should paint it the one colour and not change your mind half way through. As if you'd want to start a room green and have it end up looking like someone was slaughtered in it? Some people just don't know how to decorate the interior of buildings properly!" Amber bitched.

"I didn't notice the colour of the walls, I was looking at the ground, it started of with floor boards, then changed to cement and now we are walking on metal grates. This is just too weird." Alia replied.

They kept walking along the mysterious changing hallway, which had stopped changing. They came to the end of the hallway.

"Oh My God, there is no door here, what the fuck is with that? I mean we took the left door which the riddle said we should take and we get nowhere!" Beké yelled.

"This part of the hallway isn't even on the map, I don't think." Marie replied.

The looked around the end of the hallway when Amber noticed something.

"What if we climbed that ladder? Do you think that will get us out of here?" She asked.

"What? There's a ladder? That's on the map. But this hallway isn't. This map is fucked. It's so wrong!" Marie replied.

"Stop talking and climb the fucking ladder! I would like to get out of this hallway NOW!" Beké screamed.

They all climbed up the ladder and climbed through the trap door that was at the end of it.


	9. The Delicatessen

Disclaimer: I still don't own Silent Hill. I'm pretty sure that Konami won't want to give it to me either. I don't own Big Brother either. I also don't own the Terminator movie trademark or Arnie for that matter – Thank God!

Note: I finally did a long chapter and believe it or not, it was the hardest one to write, because I lost motivation to write. Trust me I will finish this story, I promise! Keep reading and reviewing!

The girls climbed through the dusty trapdoor and looked around the room. In the room was a bench with a cash register on it and a table that had been broken at some point. There were a couple of magazine racks as well.

"I think we have entered the old delicatessen!" Marie exclaimed.

"Who says delicatessen these days?" Beké asked.

"Does it matter? Look over there near where the cash register is, it's that marshmallow thing that was on the map." Marie replied.

As the girls were walking cautiously towards the marshmallow looking abject the radio started to blare distortion again.

"What the fuck? Why is it only going off now? I mean I didn't see any monsters and I still can't see any, not only is there distortion from the radio, but that tumble dryer noise is back. Why won't people learn to do their laundry at normal hours of the day?" Marie raged.

Just as she finished talking, the marshmallow looking object stood up.

"Holy shit! That marshmallow object is now a marshmallow man. What the hell? This place is so twisted. I hate this place. Its time to go…Marshmallow Man! Pasta la vista baby!" Beké screamed.

"Pasta la vista? What? Who do you think you are? Arnie or Big Brother?" Amber asked.

"Shut up and let me kill this mother fucker, how dare it lead me into a false sense of security like that. What a wanker! Well it's time to die bitch!" Beké replied, "Oh and Amber, I was being both!"

She ran up to the marshmallow man and stuck it across the leg with her trusty fire poker. This didn't do much damage to the marshmallow man.

"My fire poker is getting me nowhere; if I had some kind of spork related weapon I think that I would be able to defeat it." Beké explained.

She hit the marshmallow man again and once again no damage was done. Then Amber took a shot at the marshmallow man with her metal pole and it did more damage then Beké's hit did, but not a lot more. Marie attempted to stab the marshmallow man with the knife she had acquired from the shop, but she missed and took a hit, she fixed this by drinking a health drink. Alia took aim and shot the marshmallow man twice in the head before it fell to the ground, this is when Amber and Beké hit it repeatedly with their weapons.

"Um, guys, I think the marshmallow man is dead now. You can stop hitting it." Alia said.

"You can never be too sure with marshmallows, sometimes they pretend to be dead." Beké replied.

"Yeah, I mean once I ate a marshmallow and it was still alive." Amber added.

"How the fuck is that possible?" Beké asked.

"I don't know, maybe coz it just can be?" Amber replied.

"You're a fucking idiot; I don't even know why you even say anything because none of it ever makes sense." Beké replied back.

"Does this make sense?" Amber asked.

"Yeah, but where are you going with this?" Beké answered.

"Point proven, I'm not going anywhere with it, I'm staying here. I wonder if the marshmallow man can be eaten." Amber wondered.

While Amber and Alia were wondering about whether the marshmallow man could be eaten, Beké and Marie were searching for relevant items for their journey. Marie looked in the cash register and found a key; the tag read 'Fence Key'.

"This fence key could be for the fence at the end of the street that we were at before. If we can get out of this delicatessen then maybe we should go back and try it." Marie exclaimed.

"That's all fine and dandy I guess, but I still don't have anything spork related." Beké complained.

As if someone had heard her complaints, she opened a cupboard and found a spork-gun.

"Holy shit, my prayers have been answered! I have my spork related weapon! What am I going to do with my trusty fire poker? Do you think it will get offended if I use this spork related weapon?" Beké asked.

"No I don't think so, maybe you should give the fire poker to Marie till we find another weapon for her because, no offence, that knife sucks, it's a shitty weapon and she needs a better one." Amber answered.

"Ok then. I shall give my fire poker to Marie. Hey Marie come here, you can have my trusty fire poker, but you have to take care with it. I still love you fire poker, not as much as I love my spork related weapon, but I still love you!" Beké said.

"Thanks for that. I really need a new weapon and as Amber said, this knife sucks. I'll keep it in my pocket though, just incase we need it later. Has anyone tried to open the door yet?" Marie asked.

"What door? Oh the entrance door, I don't know. I doubt it because if someone had then maybe we wouldn't be here having this discussion." Alia replied.

Beké walked up to the door and turned the handle.

"I'm expecting the lock to be broken, because that's what's on with majority of the other doors." Beké explained.

Surprisingly enough the door opened and the girls went outside, back on to the main street.


	10. Just Hangin' At The Library

Disclaimer: I unfortunately still don't own Silent Hill, due to the fact that Konami owns it. If any representatives from Konami are reading this (like that'll ever happen) and wish to give the rights of Silent Hill to me, then I will graciously accept. I don't own My Little Pony either and I apologize to anyone reading this for even having the My Little Pony name in my story. I also don't own Spiderman, but saying Spiderman makes me want to sing the Spiderman song, but so people's hearing doesn't get ruined I won't! I also don't own Jesus, I'm pretty sure God would smite me if I did own Jesus. I don't own Kermit The Frog. I still don't own fruit-boxes either. This is one hell of a disclaimer!

Note: The marshmallow man is from Silent Hill 3, the only way I could explain what the monster is/was was to call it a marshmallow which is what it looks like. This is another long chapter to keep all you people who like long chapters happy!

When the girls got back to the street, a young child came up to them.

"Ha Ha Ha you guys are fucked, there is no way you will ever find out what happened. I know what happened, but you spoke to James and I can't forgive you for that." She said.

"What the hell? You're like 10 and the language your using is atrocious and it disgusts me, I shall tell your mother." Alia exclaimed.

"You little shit, tell us what happened or I will attack you with my spork related weapon, and you don't want that to happen!" Beké screamed.

"I am not 10, I am 8 and you can't tell me what to do, I do whatever the fuck I want. You can't tell my mother because you'll never see her, do you know why? Because I killed her, after she took my copy of the My Little Pony porn tapes away from me. She deserved it," The little girl replied, "and I ain't gonna tell you what happened because I don't like you."

The girls looked at each other and then looked back at the girl, but she had disappeared.

"What a stupid little bitch, I mean who the hell does she think she is just coming up to us and starting shit like that?" Amber asked.

"I don't know, but she said that we would never find out what happened. What's that all about?" Marie wondered.

They started to talk about what they thought she meant when all of a sudden the radio went off again. They looked around and coming towards them were two marshmallow men waddling up the road.

"You know, we could just run away from the marshmallow men and they would never catch up. According to this map, we can get to the institute if we go down Charles Street. I think we should head that way." Marie explained.

"Yeah that's a good idea, I mean the marshmallow men are so far behind, there's no way in hell they could catch up." Amber replied.

They continued down the road till they found Charles Street and once again the radio started to blare distortion.

"There are no monsters around, even the marshmallow men have disappeared. Has anyone else noticed how at times how things seem a little pixelated?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I have noticed that, but I think that might be the least of our problems right now. I think I know what's setting off the radio, look at the entrance to the old library. I think it could possibly be…..well I don't know, if I did then I would say so. I want to use my spork related weapon NOW!" Beké yelled.

Charles Street was blocked off so, they walked over to the library, but stood 5 metres away from the entrance due to the bloodied corpse looking monster hanging there. It looked as if it was attached to the door with Spiderman web.

"Do you think Spiderman is around somewhere? I think his hands may have been bleeding when he shot out his web though. Unless its stigmata, I mean he could be Jesus." Beké explained.

Not only did the monster look like it had been attacked by the well known Spiderman, but it was covered in blood and looked like it had been turned inside out. The head of the monster looked like a cross between Pyramid Head's head and Kermit The Frog's head.

Amber & Beké stuck a thinking pose.

"Beké, Darling how do you suppose we get rid of this door hanger?" Amber asked in a posh tone of voice.

"Why Amber dear I do love the name that you have given it, I think a certain spork related weapon may contribute to the door hanger's death." Beké replied in the same posh tone of voice.

"Darling I think that's an excellent idea, you can use the spork related weapon and I shall use my large metal pole as a javelin." Amber replied back once again in the posh voice.

Amber and Beké walked closer to the door hanger and took aim, and fired. Amber's shot with the javelin completely missed the door hanger and hit the tree which was about three feet to the right of where she was aiming. Beké's shot with the spork related weapon was much closer, infact it hit the door hanger in between what looked like it's eyes. This had no effect on the door hanger what so ever. This is when Marie found something.

"Look at this piece of paper I found on the ground. It says that in the old village of Marrabel, they used to say magical words to make these monsters go away." Marie explained.

"Marrabel's like 12 kilometres down the road, and that's not a village it's a fucken hole in the ground. What are the magical words?" Amber asked.

"Abracadabra blue monkey banana cheese England suburbia grasshoppers." Marie replied.

Just as she said this the door hanger disappeared in a puff of smoke and the door to the old library appeared.

"I think the library has a back door, if we go in there we might be able to get out that door and continue on to the institute." Marie explained.

"Yeah that's a good idea, but right now I need a fruit-box!" Alia replied.

"You can't have a fruit-box because we still haven't found any. Let's just go in the library and await what will come upon us." Beké said back to Alia.

Amber pushed open the door to the library.

"Fuck! This door is covered in blood from that mother fucker that my javelin missed, speaking of which I think I shall retrieve it from that tree." Amber exclaimed.

"I will get your javelin, just hold open the door." Beké replied.

"If I hold open the door my hand will be covered in more blood than I really want, but on the flipside at least I don't have to walk all that way to get my javelin." Amber replied back.

After Beké retrieved Amber's javelin, the group walked into the library to see what would appear.

Note: I'm sorry if I have offended anyone who loves Marrabel, lives in Marrabel or has ever been through Marrabel, but let's face it, that town is a hole. Someone had to say it and it may as well be me!


	11. The Classy Lookin' Room

Disclaimer: Yet again, I don't own Silent Hill, I never will unless Konami and its representatives want to give it to me. I also don't own the Red Hot Chili Peppers or their awesome songs. I also don't own Greenday. I also don't own HIM, but I wish I did! I also don't own the Oscars. I don't own Cash Converters either. I also don't own Nintendo or Super Mario...I'm just thinking about his moustache! I don't own Avon either. I also don't own the song Middle of The Hill by Josh Pike. I don't own any member of my friends families, they are people so obviously they own themselves.

Note: I should stop writing in my disclaimer that Konami should give Silent Hill and all its rights to me but whatever! Also thanks to Marie for helping me write some of this chapter. Another long chapter! HOORAY!

"California, rest in peace, simultaneous release, California, show me your teeth, she's my priestess, I'm your priest, yeah, yeah..."

"Amber, stop singing! This is no time for karaoke and I believe that the Red Hot Chili Peppers wouldn't appreciate you ruining one of their best songs." Marie yelled.

"Just coz you're not singing the song. You're just jealous that I'm singing Dani California and your not. Why don't you just keep looking for a monster and I will keep on singing." Amber yelled back.

"Yeah I am so just shut up. You could be more helpful, I mean singing into a health drink bottle isn't helping much. Go examine the desk and see if anything useful is on it." Marie replied.

"I am so helping, what if someone needs the health drink, then I am here to give it to them. I thought we were only coming in here to go through the back door and leave. I don't want to be in this book depository anymore." Amber yelled back.

"Amber just shut up. Go look at the desk and give me that health drink. If you don't go over to the desk, I'm going to burn your precious posters that are located on your bedroom wall." Beké screamed.

"NO! You can't burn my posters, I love them too much, you can burn all the Greenday ones but not my HIM posters. Fine, I will go over to the desk and look for something useful on it," Amber replied, "Nope nothing here, wait I found something awesome! It's some kind of weapon, but I don't know what it is. Actually maybe it's just a random sculpture"

"That's not a sculpture, that my friend is a gas propelled crossbow. I want it! That's mine! That's mine! That's mine!" Marie shouted excitedly.

Marie picked up the crossbow and hugged it close to her.

"It's so pretty, I love it. Thank you guys. I wanna thank god and my mum…."

"Marie, this isn't the Oscars. I mean you don't really need to thank anyone. Well you could thank Amber for not knowing what a crossbow is, but personally I wouldn't because it might give her a big head." Alia explained.

The girls headed into the next room and were shocked to see what was in the next room. The room looked very classy. There was a large dinner table in the centre; it was set up as if there was a formal dinner party about to take place. The plates on the table were made of the finest china and the cutlery was pure silver. The candles on the table were white, the candelabra's were also silver, but looked medieval. Above the table was a huge chandelier with 12 lights on it. From each light hung a jewel, they were all transparency white.

"Ok this is what we have to do, we have to keep Amber away from the table, or it will get trashed. I mean she's not allowed into any glass shops due to her clumsiness. Also there must be a reason for this being set up. Amber get away from the table, Alia don't encourage her to go towards the table. Beké don't you start either. Amber don't listen to them, fine when the table breaks it's your own fault. I don't even know why I bother telling you what not to do." Marie explained.

"Amber, I think you should go stand on the table. It will be so funny, and try not to break any plates; I mean we could sell them at Cash Converters for like 5 bucks each." Beké explained, "And if you can reach it, swing on the chandelier!"

"I think Alia should swing on the chandelier, she's a lot smaller than me and it would be funnier, I will help her reach it. When we sell the plates at Cash Converters, maybe then we can buy a Super Nintendo! Mario Karts here we come!" Amber replied.

"Ok Alia go climb on the table, Amber go help her on to the chandelier, and I will draw a picture of it on the back of the map that we go from the old delicatessen!" Beké explained.

"Don't climb on the table!" Marie yelled, "I think we have to solve riddle with it and if you climb on the table we will um…die! Yeah that works, we will all die."

"But I wanna climb on the table and swing from a chandelier! I shall duel you with the next vacuum cleaner that I find." Alia challenged.

Alia started to search around the room for a vacuum cleaner. When she couldn't find one she looked at the book shelf which was conveniently located next to where she had been standing while looking for the vacuum cleaner. She hadn't actually moved from where she was standing, but she figured that she wouldn't have to if she can see all of the room.

"There are no other doors in this room; I thought there was a back door somewhere. There isn't a vacuum cleaner either, that makes me really sad. I think I'm gonna cry, not really. I just wanted to know what your reaction would be like." Alia said while pretending to wipe away tears, "I wonder if anyone that we see later on in this town will want to buy some Avon?"

"Yeah like we are gonna see anyone else in this stupid, scary town. The only people we have come across were James and the little bitch, James ended up killing himself and the little bitch was…well a little bitch and wouldn't help us." Beké explained.

On the bookshelf that Alia was looking at was a single book in the middle of the middle shelf, not the top, not the bottom but the middle shelf. The book looked old, the cover had been slashed and the pages were torn. The name on the cover of the book said _"Dinner Parties and Small Gatherings Made Easy." _

"I think this book was used so that this room could be made to look pretty. I wonder what is inside this book." Beké wondered, "Holy shit, there is nothing written on any of these pages, the only thing in here is loose piece of paper."

On the loose piece of paper was a seating arrangement. It wasn't just any seating arrangement; all the names on the paper were members of the girl's families. The girl's names were on the seating arrangement sheet as well.

"Who wrote this? I wonder how they knew us and our families; I mean my brother's name is on here. Amber your auntie's name is on here, Alia your mum's name is on here and Beké your sister's name is on here. This is just getting weird. I want to know how they knew us!" Marie exclaimed.

"Um…what? What the fuck are you talking about? I mean I was never invited to a dinner party. Oh my god, I think, I didn't receive my invitation in the mail. I knew there was something wrong with our mail system." Beké replied.

They looked around the room to try and find out some information about why their names were on the seating arrangements. Beké looked at the table and read all the place cards.

"Fucken hell when will people learn how to spell my name properly. I'm going to kick whoever wrote this card's ass! I mean what a wanker; learn to fucken spell my name properly!" Beké complained.

"Beké it's ok, is there anything else interesting over there?" Marie replied.

"What do you think? I will keep looking, stupid table it looks really old. Who would want an old table that looks like it could break in a room when Amber is going to attend a dinner party?" Beké replied back.

She kept looking around the table for things that could lead to them being written on the seating arrangement. The chairs around the table didn't match. Amber went to move the chairs but something was pulling the towards the table, she climbed on to the floor and looked under the table; there was eight sets of shoes sitting near the chairs.

"Why are my shoes under the table? I'm wearing them aren't I? Did I remember to put them on? I'm defiantly wearing them, but the same shoes are under the table. So are everyone else's shoes. What the hell?" Amber screamed.

"What! They shouldn't be there. This room is freaking me out and I think that there's nothing all that great in here. Wait...that goddamn tumble dryer noise is back and the radio is making noise again. I think we should stand in our defence positions." Alia replied.

The girls stood in their defence positions and prepared for battle. All of a sudden Pyramid Head appeared on top of the table.

"Why is Pyramid Head allowed on the table and I am not?" Amber asked.

"Amber shut up and help us kill him. I hate the shape of his head being all pyramid like." Beké replied.

They all aimed with their weapons. At the same time Beké and Marie shot their weapons and hit Pyramid Head. Then Alia shot it and Amber smacked it with her stick. Pyramid Head stumbled, then fell over and broke the table. The table fell through the floor and revealed a trap door.

"I think we should go through that trap door, there is no where else to go" Marie explained.

"In case you didn't notice that's where Pyramid Head landed, and I think that the only thing under there is sewers. That's so gross. But I guess if we have to I will go down there." Beké replied.

The girls all agreed after a massive debate that they would go into the sewers and see where they ended up.


	12. The Underground Tunnel aka The Sewer

Disclaimer: Funnily enough I still don't own Silent Hill. I don't own Ghostbusters both the movie and the song. I also don't own the Hulk although I know people who claim that they are the Hulk (You Know Who You Are!)

Note: Surprised about how long the last chapter was? Well then you have no faith in my writing ability!

"This is so disgusting, I mean who the fuck would want to walk down here? Yuk, it smells really gross down here." Beké complained.

"What else would you expect it to smell like then?" Alia asked.

"What a stupid question! I seriously cannot believe you just asked that!" Beké replied.

When they had all climbed down the ladder, and jumped of the end (the ladder didn't reach the end of the ground) and landed on the cement path that followed the sewerage around the tunnel. The smell of the tunnel was overwhelming and there were no words to describe it. The tunnel was dark grey and looked the walls were stained with green slime and blood. (Note: That doesn't sound like a very nice mix, makes me think of puke!)

"Yuk, look at this colour scheme! It's almost as bad as the colours in that hallway that kept changing. This place is so gross, does anyone have any body spray? That might take the smell away!" Amber suggested.

"No one has any body spray with them. I have to agree with the colour scheme thing though. It's horrible and what's with this path? I mean, yeah ok the path is to walk on, but it's covered in something, and I'd rather not think about it!" Alia replied.

"Then why did you bring it up? I mean you really didn't have to and know all I will think about is what this path could possibly be covered in." Amber replied.

"This may seem irrelevant to the whole path saga, but did anyone see where Pyramid Head went? Or the table? I don't think either of them landed in this water." Beké explained.

"Talk about not being relevant, I mean, who is this Pyramid Head? And what is a table? And where are my shoelaces?" Amber replied.

"What the fuck do you mean not relevant? This is more relevant than your shoelaces which are conveniently located on your shoes where they belong." Beké said sounding like a home shopping commercial person, "also I want to know where they are because I think that table would look good in my new house, which I don't own yet, or know where it is….or where I want it…..or what a house is…..this is getting me no where!"

While Beké was still trying to work out what she was saying, something was moving in the water. It wasn't like a current movement, but there was something there moving around as if it was watching the girls every movement.

"What the fuck? What's in the water? Can anyone else see that movement? I don't think its something I would wanna be friends with, I think its spying on us. We need to call Ghostbusters, they will sort it out." Marie explained.

All of a sudden the Ghostbusters theme started to play, and three little men started to run around with what looked like a vacuum cleaner and started to yell at whatever was in the water.

"Who you gonna call? GHOSTBUSTERS!" The three little men started to sing.

"Oh my god, why did they start singing? I think its time to eliminate the little singing men who think they are the Ghostbusters…where's my spork related weapon?" Beké asked.

Beké aimed her spork related weapon at the little men and shot the first one.

"Wow, it only takes one shot and they die!" Beké started, "Oh fuck it, I'm out of ammo…Hey Alia, give me your gun."

"Why would I want to give my gun to you? I want to shoot the little men." Alia replied.

"Fine you can shoot only one of the little men, because I want to finish them off!" Beké replied.

By the time that they had finished arguing, whatever was in the water had eaten the little men and had spat out their bones into a little house formation.

"That sucks! I wanted to kill them! Stupid water creature that I don't know what it is! Now I am angry and you won't like me when I'm angry because I turn into the HULK! RRRROOOOAAARRRR!" Beké yelled!

"Great now look what we have to put up with. This is so bad, I have a plan. Alia, let's tell Beké that she is turning green and then hopefully she will get upset and not turn into the Hulk. Do you remember the last time she turned in to the Hulk, she started to stab random people with a wooden spoon and that was only because her mum threw out her one and only spork." Amber explained.

"Yeah I remember that, it was full of blood shed. Oh and she killed that girl who used to think she was our friend, but I have forgotten her name…that slutty one….looked like a man….I cant remember…dammit!" Alia replied.

"Oh yeah, I know the one your speaking about…she was pregnant and her baby died in her arms, when she gave birth…three months after she found out she was pregnant. She was such a liar! Hey Beké! Your gonna turn green unless you don't get angry!" Amber yelled.

"What? I don't wanna turn green! I'm so upset right now! What are we gonna do about the thing in the water?" Beké yelled back.

They all looked at the water and tried to see where the thing that had attacked the little men was.

"I don't think it's down there anymore," Marie said, "Holy shit, I was wrong, Beké why are you facing the wall? Don't turn around, because well…it's right behind you"

"I use some serious kung-fu moves on that bastard! Hoy-yah! Oh it's over there, then what the fuck am I hitting here?" Amber wondered.

Amber gazed upon what she was hitting, it just turned out to be a pillar holding up the tunnel, she realized what it was, then she noticed the massive crack running up the pillar.

"Um guys, this pillar here, holding up the tunnel, I think that we should run away from it, coz I think, ok I know that its gonna fall down, due to the massive crack in it and um well its not like I caused it, but if it falls so will the top of the tunnel and well, we will die." Amber explained while panicking.

"Amber you are a fuckhead, I can't believe that you did that. Well I think your right…for a change…RUN!" Beké replied.

As the girls ran as fast as they could, which isn't very fast, well it would be if you compared it to a snail or a turtle, or maybe not. Alia was the only one of the group who could run fast. Amber, Beké and Marie had each almost passed out by the time that they had run five metres away from where they were standing.

"Alia you stupid bitch, wait for us. It's not our fault that we are unfit and cant run much faster than a slug. We weren't all born with God's gift to run, I was given the gift of being able to hit you when I finally catch up." Beké yelled as she was running.

Beké yelling while running wasn't the smartest think that she had come up with, it just caused her to lose her breath faster than she was before.

"I'm losing my breath" Beké said to Amber who had resorted to walking.

"Why are you losing it? Where was the last place you put it. Wait that would mean that you would have already lost it, where do you think the last place you will put it will be?" Amber replied.

"You are a dickhead, you do know that right? That made absolutely no sense what-so-ever. Rethink that last sentence and start again." Beke replied.

"I am not a dickhead. That totally made sense you are just unsmart, and not as brilliant as me! So ha ha sucked in! I am a genius and you are not!" Amber replied in a sing song.

Amber continued rambling on about nothing until her and Beké arrived at another ladder and saw Marie climbing up it.

"Marie, why did you not wait for us?" Beké yelled.

"For obvious reasons…so I could climb up this ladder first!" Marie replied, "Hurry up and climb it, so that we can all get out of this disgusting place!"

They climbed the ladder and opened the man hole cover above them.

Note: Yeah it makes us seem all unfit, well guess what…we are!


	13. The Walk & The Burnt Down School

Disclaimer: Guess what! Konami just rang me and offered to give me Silent Hill…Wait I think that may have been a dream coz yet again….I still don't own Silent Hill. I don't own Captain Planet (but he is my hero!). I don't own (thank god) Australian Idol either. I also don't own The Living End (Dammit!).

Note: I know this story is starting to get stupid at some parts, but I promise that by the next chapter they might get to the institute, which has been a long time waiting!

"Why does this cover have to be so fucking heavy? I'm defiantly gonna need a fruit-box after this." Alia yelled.

"Well that's what you get for running ahead and running all fast like!" Beké replied.

"I got it! About time, I had been trying to open that since before Amber and Beké climbed the ladder." Alia screamed.

"What are you saying, that me & Beké are slow people? Well let me tell you something, we may be slow runners but...umm…I have nothing else to say, I lost my trail of thought…fuck it!" Amber yelled back.

"Can we just climb out the hole? I don't wanna hold on to this ladder anymore!" Beké screamed.

Alia pushed the cover to the side and climbed out of the opening, Marie, Beké and Amber followed. They looked around where they were. They were just around the corner from the old library where they had been before they went into they ended up in the tunnel.

"What was the fucking point of going into the library? I know the road is blocked at the end, but we are like 100 metres from where we came from." Beké complained.

"To get my crossbow, which I love dearly! Let's just keep walking and hopefully we will get to the institute without anymore delays." Marie replied.

Just as she finished saying this the radio started to blast out distortion into the almost empty street. A brigade of three marshmallow men were walking towards the girls.

"I think that this is a job for my crossbow!" Marie shouted excitedly.

She aimed her crossbow at the closest marshmallow man and shot at it. She hit the marshmallow man and he exploded, bright red blood going everywhere.

"Got you, stupid bastard!" Marie yelled.

She aimed at the second marshmallow man and shot, she also hit this one, but there was less of an explosion.

"I wonder what those marshmallow men are made of? I mean of they explode just like that. Beké I think that we need to kill the last one so that Marie doesn't get to have all the fun!" Amber explained.

"What about me? I want to kill something." Alia replied.

"Yeah let's all kill that last fucker and then we can watch the explosion, coz that last one looked like fireworks!" Beké agreed!

Amber, Beké and Alia ran up to the marshmallow man and started to scream random words at it.

"Lawnmower, streetlight, dustbin, fencepost, carpet cleaning, water polo, maple syrup….."

"I don't think this is getting us anywhere, I mean the word that affected it the worst was maple syrup, maybe we should try yelling some song lyrics at it and I have the perfect song!"

"_Earth! Fire! Wind! Water! Heart! GO, Planet! By your powers combined, I am Captain Planet! Captain Planet, He's our hero, Gonna take pollution down to zero, He's our powers magnified, And he's fighting on the planet's side, Captain Planet, He's our hero, Gonna take pollution down to zero, Gonna help him put asunder, Bad guys who like to loot and plunder, We're the Planeteers, You can be one, too, Coz saving our planet is the thing to do, Looting and polluting, Is not the way, Hear what Captain Planet has to say! The power is yours!_" They sang.

As they sang the theme to their favourite television show, the marshmallow man started to wobble, he then fell down and exploded.

"I didn't think that our singing was that bad, I think we did quite well, I think we could audition for Australian Idol, and we would win! Our recreation of Captain Planet would go straight to number one!" Alia said.

"I think that you guys should keep your day jobs and that we should just keep walking because we have been standing at this one spot for ages, and if we want to find out what's going on I think we should keep going." Marie explained.

"Time for another song! _Roll on, Roll on_!" Amber sang.

"The Living End…what a great band!" Beké replied.

"_We'll roll on with our heads held high_." Amber and Beké sang.

"Shut the fuck up, we need to keep going and until we get to the institute you can't sing because of um…the curse…yeah…the curse that was put on this road and the road around the corner…and if anyone sings…or hums…they die…and then…their flesh is given to the…um…yappy little dogs…that don't stop barking…and yeah…that's why you shouldn't be singing." Marie explained while trying to make up excuses for them not to sing.

Marie figured that if she told them not to sing, they would stop and then they would forget and not start singing until they had found out what had happened to that little town. They walked down the road expecting something to happen, and when they got to the corner where they had to turn left so they could go to the institute they were shocked that nothing had come to attack them.

"Hmmm I'm scared and confused right now, nothing has come to attack us, and we are close to the institute and nothing has come to delay us…something bad is gonna happen." Amber wondered out loud.

They kept walking towards the school, which looked as if it had burnt down.

"We are not going in there, I mean we have been delayed enough, and if we come out of the institute we can go investigate the remains of our old school, I cant believe how small it looks, I mean it would look if there wasn't rubble everywhere!" Marie explained.

"I never went there, I went to Riverton, and well we all know what that was like." Alia replied.

"Let's just keep going we are so close to the institute, I mean I could throw a rock and hit it." Beké explained, "But I have crappy aim and I might miss!"

They continued to the institute and the only monster they came across was an egg-sack, which with a single blow to the head Amber killed it with her metal pole. They walked around to the front of the building.

"I'm not sure which door this key is gonna open, I mean there is like 600 doors on this place, and I'm pretty sure its smaller than my house!" Amber said.

"Maybe we should try the front door? I mean it would be logical, and the door is right in front of us!" Marie explained.

She tried the key in the front door, but it wouldn't open.

"Fuckin stupid logic, maybe we should try the back door." Marie suggested.

They walked around to the back door and tried the key in the door, when the key turned, the door opened.

"About time we got in! It smells so bad in here, so much worse than the sewers as well." Alia said.

They walked into the institute not know what would happen.

"Argh why is it the first thing I hear when I walk in is that goddamn tumble dryer noise?" Amber screamed.

Note: Yeah I know its not as long as the other chapters before it, but trust me I'm pretty sure that the next chapter will be longer.


	14. The Hall Of Fame

Disclaimer: Guess what, I'm going to surprise you, I STILL DON'T OWN SILENT HILL! Surprised? You should be I wrote it in caps lock! I don't own the word 'Peoplie' Beké made that up and therefore she owns it!

Note: I'm having some serious mental blocks as I get further and further into my story, and it's causing me to take ages to update, I apologize for this and I will try harder to update quicker!

"I hate that noise as well, it makes me want to kill the nearest electrical appliance," Beké replied.

"Well I guess we're kind of lucky that there aren't any working appliances around anyway!" Amber replied, "What the fuck is that smell? Makes me wanna hurl!"

"I don't know it's so gross. Who had the smart idea of coming in here, I mean, it's not like it's all that great in here." Marie wondered.

"Um Marie, I'd hate to tell you this, but um, we had a key right? And it said Town Institute right? And we are at the town institute are we not? So add it all together and you get…something not maths related, you end up with why we are here, OH MY GOD! Look at that! It's like a hall of fame, not a hall of fame…you know…yeah! There are peoplie in there!" Amber explained.

"Holy shit, Amber why must you start to get things right at a wrong time? It is a hall of fame, it says so above it but, I have never seen it before. Oh My God, is that my Jimmy?" Beké asked.

The 'Hall of Fame' was a line up of coffins with glass lids. It seemed as if it had been done just so people could see the mutilated corpses inside them. There were name tags above each of the coffins, saying who was in them.

"Beké, I don't want you to get upset, but that is Jim in that box, Oh My God, my mum is in that one, holy crap. There are name tags above them all; do you think this was done purposely so we would know who is in them?" Amber replied.

They walked up to the 'Hall of Fame' and read all the names.

"Nah Amber, I think it was done so we wouldn't know who is in them, God you are so stupid some times, no actually most of the time." Beké replied.

"Well thank-you for making that clear, although about 5 minutes ago you said that I was right, so what the hell are you talking about?" Amber said, "Anyways, who else is in these boxes? Who's Nakiska? Oh wait I think I remember, she's that chick who's name we forgot before Alia!"

"Oh Yeah, now I remember, that stupid bitch! Oh My God, why do we keep saying Oh My God?" Alia Replied.

"I don't know, but in this box here, is Shelley, you know our friend that got her P's before us and could drive before us, and she is younger than most of us, except for you Alia, ha ha your younger than us." Beké said.

"Isn't it sad that still none of us can drive?" Amber replied.

"So many people and so many boxes. Sonja is in this box. All of these people are people we know, I still have no idea what's going on." Marie said.

"This box is open, it smells so disgusting, there's something in here with the corpse. Who the hell is it? There is no name tag above it." Beké said.

The all looked in the coffin, there was no name tag on it and inside was a couple of health drinks, a packet of sporks, a packet of handgun bullets, an extra crossbow projectile and a flame thrower.

"I am totally having the flame thrower, I mean you guys have better weapons than my stupid pole, so therefore I get the flame thrower." Amber exclaimed.

"Fine you can have the flame thrower. I don't want it anyways. I have a spork related weapon." Beké replied.

"Hooray, finally I get a good weapon, I mean my pole was great, I will admit that, but this is better!" Amber said, "And now all we have to do is find something to kill."

The girls looked around the room for a bit more and couldn't find anything else that was interesting. They decided that they would try and get through to the main room in the institute which was basically like a massive ball room.

"This door is one of those sliding doors that you slide across, and I don't think it has a lock. Let me try it," Alia explained, "Interesting, the door opened, and the tumble dryer noise has disappeared, oh and the radio just started to play some interesting distortion…again, how exciting…stupid door!"

"Alia, we don't need a running commentary about the door, your starting to sound like Amber's sister and nobody wants to do that," Beké replied.

"Yeah, she's so annoying, I don't know wether I'd rather be on this expedition or living with her, to tell you the truth this expedition is better!" Amber explained.

The girls proceeded through the sliding door that slides across and entered the next room.

Note: Wow, finally I finished this chapter, I'm currently writing 2 stories at once and they are irrelevant to each other!


	15. Tour Guides Unite

Disclaimer: Oh My God, I just received the best phone call ever, but that has nothing to do with this disclaimer (I didn't even get a phone call; I just wanted to feel loved!). I still don't own Silent Hill, although I did go out and buy the game a while ago…so much fun!

Note: I can't believe that I have made it up to 15 chapters! It's so exciting…well not really. Before I started this chapter I played some more Silent Hill 2, and it has helped with some ideas. If you have played this game, you will know where most of the things are from, if you haven't well, you're in for a treat, a tasty corpse-like treat!

As the girls entered the door, they ended up on the stage, which was located at the top end of the hall. The curtains for the stage were shut and the wings had been trashed, there were blood stains all over the floor and corpses hanging from the roof. The lights had been pulled down from the roof and had been smashed all over the floor, the glass from the chandeliers and light bulbs covered the floor, making it look as if it had been covered in metallic confetti. The smell of rotting flesh filled the room. It was as if there was a morgue close to where the girls were standing.

"If I don't breathe, I can't smell the dead-ness of this room," Amber said.

"If you don't breathe you will die, either way it's a lose/lose situation," Marie replied.

"Fine, I will reap the benefits of breathing the death air and start puking sometime soon. Is there any point to why we are standing on the stage here? Also why are the curtains shut? I mean how can the audience see what's going on if the doors are closed?" Amber asked.

"Why would an audience want to see this stage? Its so trashed, I mean why would they want to see broken lights, trashed wings and glass? Also do you really think that they would want to see the corpses located just above you? I could so be a tour guide," Beké replied.

"What? Why would you want to be a tour guide at a time like this?" Marie asked.

"If you look to your right you will see a massive pile of glass, if you look to your left you will see Amber inspecting a curtain and trying to open it with a flame thrower, wait, Amber you stupid bitch don't set fire to the curtain, if you set fire to the curtain, the rest of this place will catch alight and we will burn to death," Beké explained in her tour guide voice, "also, if you look directly above where Alia is standing, you will see some beautifully crafted while quite mutilated corpses, these are available to purchase through our gift shop, which is conveniently located at the front of this building."

"Beké, guess what! You sound like one of those robotic like things that try to help people and they don't. Is there really a gift shop at the front?" Alia asked.

"I am now answering various questions about the tour, yes you, the one to Amber's right and to Marie's left, I believe your name is Alia, but I can't be too sure, to answer your question, what the fuck do you think? If I said there was a gift shop, the obviously there is one there," Tour Guide Beké continued, "Yes Amber who is on both Alia and Marie's right, what is your question?"

"My question is will you shut the fuck up?" Amber asked in a very posh voice.

"Ladies don't speak like that, I'm sorry, I'm going to have to ask you to leave this tour group and you and your children and your children's children are banned from here…for the next three months. Also to answer your very irrelevant question, no I will not shut the fuck up. Now I have said it and now I have to ask my self to leave the group, I, my children and my children's children are also banned for three months." Beké continued, "Any more questions?"

"Yeah over here, just one. Umm when will this tour end? I have an expedition to finish and you aren't really helping with much at the moment." Marie asked.

"That's it, everyone here is being asked to leave the tour group, you are all banned and so are all your children and all your children's children. I'm sorry, but you are all out of control and I wish for you all to find your way out the door and don't even think about walking into the gift shop, because you are also banned from there. Infact I am so sick of this, that I am going to quit my job and become an expeditionist, which is a word that I just made up, and find out what the fuck is wrong with this town with you guys." Beké yelled.

"I think you are slightly out of your mind, you just quit your non-existent job. By the way what was the pay like?" Amber asked with a smirk on her face.

"Shut the fuck up, it was a good job and the pay was so awesome, you are just jealous that I had a job and you didn't" Beké replied.

"I did have a job, but then I went to Queensland with you guys and 'forgot' to tell my boss, which ended up with me getting fired, but that's not the point, it was a crappy job anyway! Can we please go down into the actual hall because it's so gross up here and it's reminding me of when Beké used to have that job as a tour guide!" Amber replied back.

They walked into the wings on the side of stage and opened up the door that leads to the main hall.

"Wow this hall is fucked! I mean it's no wonder it's so crappy, it's covered in blood and there's something shiny over there." Alia said.

Alia ran over to a chair that was sitting in the middle of the hall, on the chair was a horseshoe and some ammo for all of the weapons.

"I wonder what this horseshoe is for," Alia wondered while looking at the horseshoe and holding it upside down.

"Alia, hold the horseshoe up the right way, or you'll give us all bad luck. I found this wax sculpture of a little doll, and for some reason Amber has a box of matches, which is never a good thing." Marie explained.

"Yay I have matches," Amber screamed.

"Look at this door, it has no handle, maybe if we put the horseshoe in the indentation and then melt the wax with the matches to hold it in, then maybe, just maybe we can open the door!" Beké explained.

"Can I melt the wax? I mean its only logical, coz I am holding the matches and apparently I am also a pyromaniac." Amber explained.

"Only if you promise not to set fire to anything else in this room!" Marie replied.

"Yay, fire!" Amber said while melting the wax.

"Holy shit, it worked, I mean I was just throwing ideas out there and it worked, I am so happy! Time for a happy dance!" Beké said.

Beké, Amber, Alia and Marie all did a happy dance.

"Maybe we should go through the door now?" Alia asked.

"Yeah I think we should, let's go, and maybe we can do more happy dancing on the other side!" Marie replied.

Beké opened the door.

"Fuck! I think I might let Amber go first!" Beké yelled.

Note: The whole wax doll, horseshoe and matches is from Silent Hill 2 except when James did that it was a lighter!


	16. The Long Stair Set Equals FUN!

Disclaimer: Yet again (sigh!) I don't own Silent Hill! I mean you would have to be seriously twisted to come up with what comes out of those games, I still have nightmares about Pyramid Head, and his so-called "great knife"! Anyways….I still don't own it, and you should know that by now! I also don't own (clears throat) Fruit-box, Captain Planet or Hitchhikers Guide To The Galaxy!

Note: As I approach closer and closer to what I think will be the end, I keep getting more ideas and end up writing more chapters!

"Why the fuck do I have to go first?" Amber asked.

"Because you are slightly insane and no-one else wants to," Beké replied.

"I think I should be given a medal for entering this door fist,' Amber said.

Amber continued talking about medals and doors.

"Shut the fuck up and go through the door," Beké yelled.

Just as she yelled this she pushed Amber through the door.

"Fuck! Why the fuck did you do that? It fucken hurt! I think I may have landed on a flight of stairs, the smell in here is so gross. Get down here right now, I can't see because I don't have the flashlight, but I do however have a flamethrower!" Amber replied.

"Oh no you don't, quick get down there before she sets fire to something. Hey Alia, shine the torch through the door, so we can see where we are going." Marie yelled.

"Okay then, I wish I hadn't shone the torch down there, it's so…morgue-like." Alia replied.

Beké, Alia and Marie walked through the door and down the three stairs to where Amber was still laying. They looked around and noticed that in the walls next to the stairs were some tubes, but these weren't ordinary tubes; they had dead bodies in them.

"Holy shit! This is a morgue, it's so…I can't even describe it!" Marie said.

"The smell of rotting flesh makes me almost nostalgic," Beké said.

"Did I just see that corpse move? It must have been my imagination," Amber replied.

"What the…? I'll pretend I didn't see that," Alia also replied, "I can't believe that these stairs are so long! I don't wanna walk all this way, I mean haven't we walked enough? I wish I had rested on that chair back at the institute!"

"I wonder where these stairs go, I have never seen them, hmmm…I wonder how much further we have to go because when we get to the bottom then maybe if we are lucky, Alia will stop complaining about these stairs!" Beké explained.

"I wonder why there is a morgue here, I mean I know that there are a lot of dead people around, but I don't think they need to be put into a morgue like this. Couldn't they just get buried?" Amber asked.

"they are all good questions, but only time will tell us the answers, but for now can we please try to get to the bottom of these stairs so I don't have to look at these tubes with bodies in them. ARGH! That one isn't human, and it's not any kind of animal that I know about. it's not even dead, come to think of it, it's another monster. Also I am wondering why I am being so calm right now, hmm…" Marie replied.

"In my person opinion, I think, we need to kick some serious monster arse right about NOW!" Beké screamed in her warrior screaming voice.

"Beké, please use your inside voice!" Amber replied.

"Amber, are you trying to get us killed? I mean I am screaming to inform you that I think we should kill this son of a bitch and your telling me to use my inside voice? What the fuck is wrong with you?" Beké screamed back to Amber, still using her outside voice.

"I was just reading the sign on the wall, which clearly states that Beké should use her inside voice." Amber replied using her inside voice.

"What! As if it actually says Beké. Wait let me see that sign, holy shit, it actually does say Beké, what the hell?" Marie replied.

"There is a sign for each of us, this one says Alia should be aware of the next Fruit-box, this one says Marie should be careful of what she quotes next and this one says Amber, that's me, should not be acting so random…I have never acted random in my life, what a horrible lie." Amber explained.

"I think we should worry about the signs after we have done something about this monster. It kind of looks like a door…that's lying down…and has legs…and could eat any one of us…hmm…I think is a great time for us to combine our powers," Beké replied.

"Who the hell do you think you are? Captain Planet? We don't have powers we only have weapons, I wish we could combine powers, and summon Captain Planet, he would totally know what to do in a situation like this!" Amber replied.

"Cheese and rice Amber, two pieces of advice, one, stop watching Captain Planet and two, flame that fucking monster!" Alia screamed.

"I will flame it if I have to, but I will NEVER EVER give up Captain Planet!" Amber yelled back.

Amber turned around and set off her flame thrower, but somehow managed to aim in the complete opposite direction.

"Fuck, I knew there was a reason for me to turn around."

She aimed at the Door Man and attacked, and this time she actually hit it and just as she hit it, it lunged for her and attacked her. As this happened Beké pulled out her spork related weapon and fired it at the Door Man. Just as it felt the hit it tried to lunge at Beké, Amber let off her flame thrower again and finished the Door Man off.

"What a mother fucker, you try and kill something and it tries to kill you back." Amber yelled.

"I think you might need to have a health drink, you look pretty injured, I don't actually know how this stuff works, but I assume that you drink it and magically become healthy and uninjured again." Marie explained.

"That thing was evil and I think a little bit gay, did you see how it looked? Ha ha ha!" Beké replied.

"Yeah it really did, um maybe we ought to focus on these signs that are intentionally located here where we are positioned. I imagine that fundamentally it would be somewhat something that we customarily do and that's what it's signifying us not to do, I don't think I made much sense then, but that's what I get for trying to sound smart." Amber replied back to Beké.

"Amber, I think you need to rethink what you were just saying and repeat in with words that even you will understand." Marie replied.

"Sorry, I was reading this thesaurus that I found in my pocket. How to explain in words that I would understand…sign…us…things we do…don't do them…unless…trick? Does that make sense?" Amber asked.

"You're an idiot! I think you mean that the signs are telling us not to do the things that we usually do. How easy was that to explain!" Alia replied, "And throw away that thesaurus, it's not helping you!"

Amber threw away the thesaurus and they all examined the sings and decided that they wouldn't worry about them. they kept walking down to the end of the stairs.

"About fucking time! I mean how long did we want to be walking down stairs? Well at least it beats walking up stairs!" Alia said.

"That just took us 45 minutes, 38 seconds to walk down 1783 stairs." Amber explained.

"How the fuck did you know that?" Beké asked.

"I dunno, I just kinda assumed." Amber replied.

"Well I just found a battery, which is almost as exciting as those 1782 stairs we just walked down." Marie explained.

"It was 1783 stairs, get it right next time! Can we just go through the door? I want to leave this morgue-stair whatever it's called room!" Amber replied.

"I believe that we can go through the door! This room sucks and I hate it!" Beké replied.

Beké tried to open the door, but it wouldn't budge.

"Mother fucking door! I'll teach you not to open!" Beké screamed.

She aimed her spork related weapon at the door and fired at it.

"Argh! Why must you reflect my weaponary thingy's? I hate you!" Beké screamed.

"Wait! What if the signs back there actually meant something? Maybe Beké should keep screaming, Amber should start to act random, well more random then usual, I'll quote something from Hitchhiker's Guide To The Galaxy and Alia can, well…um, does anyone have a fruit-box?" Marie asked.

"Please I need a fruit-box, it's been so long, why can't I have one?" Alia asked.

While Alia and Marie were talking about fruit-boxes, Amber and Beké examined the door.

"Beké, do you think that we should give Alia the fruit-box, that we stole from her on the plane? It might help open the door." Amber explained.

"Yeah, I guess so, if I have to. It's in my pocket, I dunno how it fits in there, but it is in there. She hasn't had one for like 8 hours, and she's starting to crack!" Beké replied.

"Hey Alia…Guess what we have…ha ha ha!" Amber yelled.

"It better be a fruit-box or I'm gonna start killing people." Alia replied.

"Just for being rude, I'm not gonna tell you, you monkey blue cheese." Amber replied.

"Amber, now I am gonna give her this fruit-box because I don't wanna be in this room anymore!" Beké yelled using her outside voice.

"It must be Thursday. I've never got the hang of Thursdays." Marie quoted.

"Why does no one want any snail rock burgers?" Amber asked.

"Yummo, I've been waiting for a fruit-box all day." Alia exclaimed.

"I just want this door to open." Screamed Beké in her outside voice.

Just as Beké said that, the door clicked and the door opened.

"Thank fuck for that, next room here we come!" Beké yelled.


	17. The Labyrinth

Disclaimer: Respectively I still don't own Silent Hill in all its greatness. I also don't own Big Bite, Cornflakes, Milo, the mafia, the Kung Fu Fighting song, The Getaway or the British. I do however do strongly believe in Random Fist Shaking!

Note: If the phone number that I made up is real I apologize to who ever owns that number I just pressed random numbers on my keyboard!

As the girls walked through the door, they noticed that they were in yet another hallway, but not any kind of hallway, the walls looked as if they had been made out of mud, and it seemed like mould had started to grow on them and it looked more like a tunnel anyway. The girls were also standing in 2 feet of water.

"Can someone please make Amber stop talking about monkey blue cheese? I don't want to hear about it anymore! And now my shoes are filled with water, I knew I should have duct-taped garbage bags to them before we got on the plane home from Queensland." Alia whispered.

"Why are you whispering? These walls look like mud, but they look as if they couldn't fall down even if some dynamite went off near it. Hmm…when we had finished this expedition, I think I might have to invest in some dynamite, oh and some fireworks!" Amber replied.

"No way, you are so not investing in anything explosive, you will end up killing us all!" Marie replied.

"At least she's not talking about monkey blue cheese anymore!" Beké replied.

"I still wanna know why Alia was whispering, I mean there was no need for it, I think she just wanted some attention, actually I don't know, please tell me why you were whispering." Amber begged. "I was whispering because...well I don't actually know...Hmm...I want some ice-cream! And some fries.. .after this we are so going to someone's house to eat!" Alia replied.

"I hear that! I really want some cornflakes, with Milo on top! Yum! I haven't eaten that since the day before we left Queensland!" Amber explained.

"Amber that was 2 days ago! Stupid radio, I wish that it wouldn't distort when I am speaking to other people, I'm sure that I am never going to have a conversation with that radio." Beké replied.

"Maybe instead of yelling at the radio, you should find out what's making the radio distort, and then kill it!" Alia explained.

"Alia I think that you are very angry person right now and that's not a good thing, to get rid of this anger! I think that you should do some random fist shaking exercises and this will make you calm and un-angry." Amber explained in her infomercial voice.

"Random fist shaking is expelling all of my anger. Amber, how does this miracle product work?" Alia replied also in an infomercial voice.

"That's a good question Alia and now! shall answer it, by randomly shaking your fist your anger escapes while the shaking is going on" Amber explained.

"How does it differ from other products just like this one?" Alia asked.

"Well because it's a random fist shake, it incorporates the randomness into the usual fist shake. This is not like the usual fist shake and it's not available anywhere else other than here at home-shopping-is-us!" Amber explained.

"Wow what an offer, let's take it to the streets and find out what other people think of this wonderful product." Alia explained.

"Yes, that's an excellent idea! Excuse me person whom we have never met before, what do you think about this wonderful product that we have bought to the streets today?" Amber replied.

"Your right you have never met me and it is an excellent product, but I don't seem to know what it is, can you please inform me about this product's cost?" Beké replied in a posh infomercial customer voice.

"Yes we can, because the Random Fist Shake is not available in stores we have this special offer for our viewers, The Random Fist Shake would usually cost $199.99, but today we are selling it to you for just $198.99!" Amber replied.

"Wow Amber, That's an excellent offer." Alia replied.

"It sure is Alia, but wait there's more, if you pay with your credit card you will receive this free gift. It's a 1957 style toaster, and it toasts bread so that you can have a warm treat for your breakfast and if you call in the next 10 seconds and pay with your credit card you will also receive a loaf of bread to toast in your 1957 style toaster. How good is that offer?" Amber asked.

"It's a great offer, let's ask another person whom we have never met about what they think of this magnificent offer." Alia replied.

"Excuse me random person whom we have never met, what do you think about this great offer that we are offering today?" Amber asked.

"l think that it is fantabulous and l think I will ring up and order this Random Fist Shake right now, but before I do is there anything else that I should know?" Marie asked in her infomercial customer voice.

"Yes, if you ring in the next 20 minutes after the 10 seconds, you will receive a free booklet on how to make your Random Fist Shake more house friendly and usable within your family. So ring now, the number is 1800526336 and even though it would appear that it's a 1800 number the call will cost $2.95 per minute, also we cannot be sure that the free toaster may or may not toast your bread and may or may not be safe for anyone's use, the free bread may or may not be stale and may or may not be actual bread. You will receive your order within 17-21 years from the day you order and your information may or may not be leaked to the CIA or FBI, we may or may not use your information against you and tell your friends that you have bought a dodgy product that it ten times cheaper in a $2 shop with that said this can be stopped by paying us commission with an additional $250,000 a week and allowing us to drive your car, which looks nice by the way. Don't forget we know where you live and that's a lovely house you have, shame if someone who wasn't trusted with dynamite and explosives went near it. Nice family also you wouldn't want them to not have a place to live. Don't even think about dobbing us in to the authorities because we have connections with the Mafia and you don't want to mess with them." Amber explained in her 'terms & conditions' voice.

"Thank-you for enlightening our viewers with the terms and conditions, now it's time to go back to your regular viewing." Alia replied.

"Where's the monster that's making the radio distort? I mean I can't see it and it doesn't help that we are still standing in water." Beké said in her usual non-infomercial customer voice.

"1 don't know, I think we should keep walking and when we come across it we can kill it and tell it that we don't like it!" Amber replied in her non-infomercial voice.

"I agree with you, but for some reason I have a sudden urge to order a Random Fist Shake with my credit card. How strange…" Marie replied.

"I want to order one as well!" Alia agreed.

"Enough about Random Fist Shaking we need to keep going and find out what's making this distortion and where the hell we are." Beké yelled.

"Fine we will go and find out what's making the distortion, just so you can calm down. Why are you so interested in the distortion anyway?" Marie asked.

"I don't feel like dying today that's all." Beké replied.

"Oh, ok then! I don't wanna die either and I'm sure nobody else does either. There are many tunnels here which one should we walk down?" Marie asked.

"I think we should go down the one second one on the left." Amber replied.

"How did you know that?" Alia asked.

"Dunno, I guess this map with arrows all over it kinda gave it away." Amber replied.

"What map?" Marie asked.

"This one that I found on the wall next to me." Amber answered.

"Oh ok, I thought that maybe you had had it all this time and only just told us, which would have been annoying because then we would have known where to go the while time." Marie replied.

"Amber are you sure it was left? Because we all know that you don't know your left's and right's." Beké replied.

"Good question, let me check on my hands." Amber replied as she checked the back of her hands for the one which resembled the letter 'L'.

"Yeah it's defiantly the left, yep, wait, the left hand is the one that makes the 'L' shape isn't it?" Amber asked.

"Yeah it is, why don't you just get left and right tattooed on your hands?" Beké asked.

"Because I might get it wrong! How is anyone supposed to know their left's and right's?" Amber replied.

"Dunno, maybe it has something to do with paying attention in school?" Marie asked.

"How is anyone meant to pay attention in school anyway?" Amber replied.

"Ok, can everyone stop answering questions with another question?" Beké asked.

"Yeah sure, but one more question, why did you ask that in a question form?" Amber asked.

"Stop it!" Beké yelled.

"Ok, Let me finish with another question, why are we still standing here?" Amber asked.

"Because you started asking questions and then people had to answer with questions, does that make sense to you?" Beké replied.

"Ha ha, now you have done it and answered a question with another question!" Amber pointed out while laughing hysterically.

"Ok Amber, shut the fuck up! Thank you!" Beké replied.

The girls (finally) started walking towards the second tunnel when the distortion got louder and all of a sudden an egg-sack monster emerged from the water.

"Holy shit, that mother fucker scared me and that is why you must die!" Beké screamed in her 'Kung Fu Fighting' voice.

"I'll sing your theme song! Everybody was Kung Fu Fighting, da da da da da da da, It was as fast as lightening, da da da da da da da..." Amber sang.

"Shut up and help me kill this mother fucker." Beké replied.

Just before Amber could help Bekd pulled out her spork related weapon and shot the egg-sack in the hear!.

"That was some good aiming right there!" Alia said.

"Thank you and 1 have to say Amber's song got me in a fighting mood!" Beké replied. They walked down the seconded tunnel and found themselves at a fork.

"I wonder if there's any knifes to go with this fork?" Marie asked.

"That was a very bad joke, you sir need to be trout slapped." Amber replied.

"I'm sorry, I shall never make a bad joke again." Marie replied.

"Bullshit, but oh well, if you make another one while we are in this place I shall slap you with this bottle of health drink because it's the only thing left in my pocket since we gave Alia that fruit-box." Amber replied.

"I think this place resembles a labyrinth. The walls are getting worse, and this one has blood on it and I only know that because I put my arm on it to rest and ended up with blood on my hand." Beké explained.

"Were you doing the one, two rest system? I mean your not shooting at anything right now, but you did before." Amber asked.

"No Amber this isn't The Getaway, although if it was we wouldn't have to put up with these monsters, just the British mafia. I don't know what would be worse, being shot at or being attacked by monsters." Beké replied.

"Good thought, I dunno, I guess you would die quicker if you got shot... I think.. .hmmm, anyways, we have to take the right tunnel. One two rest, walk.." Amber explained after checking her hands again for the right direction.

"No it's one two rest, shoot one, one two rest…walk two…GET IT RIGHT next time!" Beke explained.

"Now we have to go straight ahead until we come to a ladder to the left and then we have to climb the ladder" Amber explained.

"Thank you captain obvious." Beké replied.

They walked until they found a ladder which looked as if it was part of the wall, and climbed it. When they all arrived at the top ("Alia, your taking too long to get to the top, why am I at the end of the line again?" Amber asked after only just getting on the ladder and Alia had taken 15 seconds to get to the top due to her athleticness.) they reached a door.

"Great another door, just what we need! I hate doors especially locked doors, if this door is locked I think I might kill myself." Alia said.

"Good news, the door is unlocked, ask me how I knew!" Marie said.

"How did you know that the door was unlocked?" Amber asked.

"Because I turned the handle, how the fuck else do you think I knew?" Marie replied with another question.

"ARGH! Why do you keep answering questions with another question?" Beké asked.

"You did it as well, why?" Alia asked.

"I'm going crazy from this intense question asking and questiony answers. Can we just go through the door before I lose my mind?" Beké replied.

"I'm already crazy! I thought you already lost you mind. Please don't kill me, get your bands away from my neck, why are you trying to choke me? It's not like I answered with a question." Amber replied.

"Fine, I will, but no more questions! Though the door we go!" Beké demanded.

Note: I based the 'terms & conditions' thing on something I saw on Big Bite, but it's still funny!


	18. The Circular Room

Disclaimer: Luckily for you people who are reading this story, I still don't own Silent Hill…still!

Note: Thank-you Pickle-sidekick (My pen name has a capital thank-you very much!) and X'andirth! My loving fans, remind me to give you an autograph when I remember!

"Why is it that every time we try to walk through a door we all try to get through at the same time and end up getting stuck?" Beké asked.

"Maybe because we all wanna get out of here?" Marie asked.

"Stop doing that! You guys seriously have to stop answering questions with other questions! If you keep doing that I'm going to kill you!" Beké replied.

"Ok, ok, we promise we'll stop! Just don't kill me! What is your problem, you seem very, um…bothered by something…" Amber said.

"The only thing bothering me is you guys answering questions with more questions and the fact that something is going on in this town and we still don't know what it is." Beké replied, "Is that too much to have bothering me?"

"Yeah, I know how you feel, we all do, we are all stuck here and we all have no idea what's going on, the sooner we find out what's going on, the sooner I can go to sleep!" Alia replied.

"I'm sure you know how I feel" Beké muttered under her breath.

"Did you just say something Bek?" Amber asked.

"No, I didn't say anything." Beké replied.

They walked through the twisting and turning corridor until they came to a ladder that went down a hole in the ground.

"Not another hole…What the fuck?" Alia asked.

"I dunno, maybe we should climb down the ladder?" Amber asked.

"There's another ladder behind us as well, I think they might go to the same place." Marie explained.

"I think only two of us should go down the ladder, incase it goes the wrong way." Beké suggested.

"Yeah that's a good idea, well I need to rest so I'll stay up here on guard" Marie replied.

"Yeah and I have no energy after drinking that fruit-box." Alia replied also.

"Fine, I'll go down there and Beké has to come as well! There's something down there, I can here footsteps, and now they are going past the other ladder…what the hell?" Amber asked.

"Hurry up, so we can go down the ladder. I don't wanna be waiting all day for you, although I don't know whether its day or night anymore, does anyone have a watch so I know?" Beké asked.

"Yeah I do, but I'm not going to tell you till you come back!" Marie replied.

"Fine, whatever, come on let's go." Beke replied.

Amber and Beké climbed down the ladder and found themselves in a dark area. They were standing in a little opening which lead on to a path. The path looked as if it was metal grates and all that could be heard was the clunking of the mysterious footsteps walking around the path.

"Is there any purpose for coming down here?" Amber whispered to Beké.

"I dunno, I wish we had the radio though, it might of helped us with whatever's walking around down here." Beké whispered back.

"Maybe we should go back?" Amber asked while she was still whispering.

"Fuck no, we are staying here and we are going to walk on that path, I'm sure there is nothing all that bad on it, we have our weapons anyway." Beké replied while still whispering.

Amber and Beké started to walk around the path when they saw a familiar face.

"Run, it's Pyramid Head…" Amber started to scream until Beké covered her mouth.

"Shut the fuck up, we are walking behind it, see it's going the same way that we are and all we have to do is be quiet and it should be ok, not that it's gonna be easy for you to keep quiet though." Beké replied.

They tip-toed around the path until they found another opening.

"Do you think that this opening will lead to the other ladder?" Amber whispered to Beké.

"Maybe, let's go in there anyway." Beké replied.

They walked into the opening and found a door.

"Wow! A door, I have never seen one of these before." Amber whispered sarcastically.

Beké opened the door and they walked into the room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Marie and Alia were sitting on the ground next to the ladder.

"How long does it take to look in a room and decide whether we can go in or not?" Alia asked.

"I have no idea, what the hell are we leaning on? It keeps moving. Hey they didn't take the radio, it's still in my pocket." Marie replied.

Marie turned around and saw that they were leaning on a door.

"We are leaning on a door! When they get back we will have to investigate!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Amber and Beké entered the room and noticed that there was nothing but a table in the middle of the room.

"There's nothing but a table in the middle of this room" Beké said.

They looked on the table and were surprised to see what they had come across.

"Let's look on the table and be surprised to see what we find." Amber said.

They picked up what they had found.

"We picked up what we have found…" Beké said.

"Stop with the coping what the narrator says, do you think people enjoy you repeating everything she writes/says? Get over it, or you will all end up dead…right now…So STOP IT!" Some Random Voice Over Guy Said.

"Who the fuck was that?" Amber asked.

"Fucked if I know, man this thing is really heavy, I don't even know what it is because the narrator failed to tell me what it is!" Beké replied.

Beké looked at the unknown item in her hand up and down and realized that it was the great knife that Pyramid Head had been holding when they had come across him in the shop.

"I know what it is now! It's the great knife that Pyramid Head had before when we saw him! He isn't a very good welder though, I'll just put it in my pocket." Beké replied.

"How the hell do you think it will fit in your pocket?" Amber asked.

"Dunno, but it just did! Let's get out of here and meet up with the other two." Beké replied.

They walked around the path and reached another clearing, this one had a ladder. They climbed up the ladder and ended up where they started, where Alia and Marie had been sitting.

"Did you guys find anything?" Alia asked.

"Yeah we found this massive knife and it fitted in Beké's pocket!" Amber replied.

"Well we found this door that we have been leaning on!" Marie replied.

"Did you try to open it?" Beké asked.

"No, we were waiting for you, let's try now!" Alia suggested.

Marie tried to open the door but it wouldn't budge.

"Dammit, the doors locked. Do we have any keys to try and open it with?" Marie asked.

"Only this house key, maybe it will work, but this doesn't look like a house." Amber replied.

They tried the key in the door, and shockingly enough it opened.

"Hmm…Into the so-called house we go." Beké said


	19. Inside The House

Disclaimer: For all you people who are still reading this story…I still don't own Silent Hill! I also don't own Pizza Hut, It's very yummy though! I also don't own Saw. I also don't own Life is a Highway, By Tom Cochrane!

Note: My Story is slowly coming to an end….(tear) I think there may be one or two chapters left in me till its finished….(another tear)…Also can you tell im getting ideas from Silent Hill 3 also?

As the girls entered the room Amber noticed something rather familiar about the room that they had just entered.

"Oh My God, I think we are in my house, infact this is my kitchen, but how did that door get there? There was never a door there…I think." Amber explained.

"Shows how much you know about your own house doesn't it. That door never was there, that's where your kitchen window used to be, but somehow it still looks different." Beké replied.

"That could be the paint splatter on the walls." Marie explained.

"Yeah it looks good though! You wouldn't happen to have any food in here would you?" Alia asked.

"I don't actually know, let's look through these cupboards!" Amber replied.

They looked through the cupboards and all they found was a dead mouse, a few cockroaches and……

"A payphone? Why the hell do you have a payphone in your cupboard when you should have food in here. I'm so disappointed; I just wanted a fruit-box!" Alia explained.

"I have never seen that payphone before ever in my life. I have an idea, let's try to ring someone!" Amber replied.

"What the hell are we supposed to use for money, incase you don't remember you have to pay to use the phone, hence the name payphone." Marie replied.

"I have some coins in my shoe. I put them there before we got on the plane, I didn't want some random to come up and steal them from me." Beké explained.

"I remember that! Give them to me, so we can ring someone and try to get out of here, or at least order some pizza!" Alia replied.

Alia put some coins into the payphone and dialed the number for Pizza Hut, but the phone wasn't connected.

"What? The phone isn't connected to anything. Why didn't we check that?" Alia asked.

"Dunno really. Maybe, because we were so excited to have found a phone." Amber replied.

Just as she had finished talking the phone started to ring.

"What the fuck? I thought you said the phone wasn't connected. If it's not connected why is it ringing? Amber…answer the phone" Beké demanded.

"I don't wanna answer the phone, but what if it's someone trying to help? But what if it's not? Why am I talking to myself?" Amber asked.

"Just answer the fucking phone!" Alia replied.

"Hello? Yeah it's me. What? Can you repeat that? I don't know what your talking about. Marshmallow Man? What? Never seen one before in my life. Who is this? Pyramid Head? You are not, his heads to big for the phone. Do you know him? You do? Like personally? You do? Are you related to him? You're not, you are actually him? I think you are bullshitting me. Your not? Uh-huh. I have to ask you something Mr. "Pyramid Head" do you know where we can get some food from? Hello? Hello?" Amber said into the phone, "I think he hung up on me."

"Who was it?" Beké asked.

"He said he was Pyramid Head, but I think he was bullshitting, then he said just because I didn't believe him, that he would kill me. He was asking me about the monsters that we had encountered, what a big word, and was asking if we had seen them on our journey. Pretty weird hey, oh and when I asked about food, he hung up on me, without even saying goodbye, what a wanker!" Amber explained.

"Um, Amber maybe it was him. I mean if it really was you would have just pissed him off so bad and now he wants you dead. Hey look at this." Alia said.

Alia picked up a diary that was on the bench. The name on the front couldn't be read and there were only a few pages left in it. The pages inside the diary were filled up with writing.

"Hey let me read that!" Beké said, "I haven't done anything exciting for a while, so let me read it."

"Ok you can read it, just put the spork related weapon down!" Alia replied.

"Ok, Page one, _Dear diary, today I got the worst feeling ever, I know that if I tell anyone what I know that they wont believe me, and when it comes to the end, they wont be there to see it. I can't believe that this is happening, it's a nightmare." _Beké read out, "That's all there is on page one. There isn't even a name, time for page two, _Dear Diary, it's happening again, why did they have to pick me, I'm starting to have visions of what I have to do and it's going to be the worst thing I have ever done. There is no way that I can end this, I cant even kill myself because it's going to happen, just with someone else taking my place." _

"This is really suspenseful; I wonder whose diary it is. Keep reading." Marie said.

"Page three, _Dear Diary, I'm still caught up in this mess, I'm still confused about all of this, why did they pick me? Is this like the movie Saw where they pick people who have done bad things? I don't even know what I have done, it's not like I wanted to be caught up in this. The therapy sessions were supposed to be helping but, they are getting me no where. It doesn't help that….."_ Beké read, "It kind of trails off there, but there is one more entry in here, page four, _Dear Diary, it happens within the next few days, I don't want it to, but this feeling of being possessed wont go away unless I do, well that's what they told me. The visions of bloodshed are getting worse, I know what's going to happen and I cant tell them._ This is one fucked up person."

"It sure is, I want to know who it is that wrote that. Can I look at it?" Amber asked.

"No, it's in my pocket now. Lets search around the kitchen for more things that could be useful." Beké suggested.

"Ok, sounds like a good idea. Lets have a look around, you know what we need? A map and some music." Marie replied.

"Let's sing a song, something good, um what about Life Is A Highway?" Amber asked.

'_Life is a highway, I want to ride it all day long…."_

"Hey has anyone else noticed that when something interesting is happening we start singing? Also I found a map. And the only other place we can go in your house is through that trap door under the table" Marie explained.

"Yeah I noticed the whole singing thing also. Well maybe we should go through that trap door which has never before this appeared in my kitchen?" Amber replied.

"Ok through the trap door we go!" Beké yelled.


	20. Elevator Music 'Til The End

Disclaimer: I Still don't own Silent Hill….and I don't own Final Fantasy! I also don't own Jessica Simpson, if I did…she would be quite dead!

Note: The story is coming to an end…(tear) to everyone who has read it, I hope you enjoyed it!

As they all reached the bottom of the stairs from the trap door, they noticed that the radio started to have some serious conniptions and kept blasting out distortion across the room.

"What is setting it off this time? I mean it's not like it can beat us, we are a super team, wait why are there nine of those red squares on this wall here?" Marie asked.

"I don't know, those red squares are weird, I feel like someone is groping around in my mind…" Beké replied.

Just as she said this, some kind of red screen appeared, with names of locations and times written on it.

"Where the hell did this screen come from? I'm so confused. Library? 2hrs 17mins? What?" Amber said.

They looked at the screen for a while then all of a sudden it disappeared.

"That was weird!" Alia exclaimed.

They examined the door that they were standing in front of, and noticed that they looked like elevator doors.

"Do you think it's an elevator? Will they have elevator music? If they do, I'm leaving." Amber explained.

They pressed the button which didn't have any direction or anything written on it. After waiting for about ten minutes the door opened and they found themselves in yet another room. They had only just walked in when they noticed not one, but two pyramid heads standing directly in front of them, both holding spears.

"Where's the elevator music? I just wanted a reason to leave!" Amber explained.

"This looks fun…NOT" Marie said.

"Hey, where did Beké go?" Amber asked.

"I don't know! Where did she go?" Alia replied.

"Maybe she found a way out? We should go find her, back through the door we go!" Marie answered.

"I can't open the door, because it seems to be locked. I turn the handle and nothing happens, this is starting to annoy me…wait…does that mean that we have to fight these Pyramid Heads?" Amber asked.

"Yeah I think so, dammit, bloody children!" Alia screamed.

"Do you think we are capable of beating them? Or are we gonna die? Marie asked.

"What a lovely attitude you have towards this battle. That's how I wanted to spend the rest of the day…dead…" Amber replied.

They got out their weapons and prepared to battle, Final Fantasy style. They took their positions, Marie on the left, Amber in the middle and Alia on the right. As this was a Final Fantasy style battle, Amber had the first attack. For some reason she had a menu pop up in front of where she was standing, she had a selection of attack, skill or item. She chose the attack option and ran up to the Pyramid on the right and attacked it with her flame thrower.

"Take that mother fucker" Amber screamed at the top of her lungs (which is quite loud, louder than she usually is!)

After she had hit it the number 178 appeared above it's head.

"That's strange" Amber said.

Next up in the battle was Alia, she also had the same menu pop up and like Amber she also chose to attack. She ran up to the Pyramid Head on the right and shot him with her gun. Another number appeared above it's head, this time it was 111. It was the Pyramid Head to the left's turn next, it ran straight up to Amber and attacked with it's spear, but she moved back just in time to dodge the shot. The Pyramid Head to the right also ran straight up to Amber and attacked with it's spear, but this time she got hit, some numbers appeared over her head, it was 87.

"Fuck! That hurt, now I am going to lean over, due to the power of that shot…" Amber screamed.

Marie was up next, and she had the same menu pop up, she chose item and chose health drink and gave it to Amber, more numbers appeared above her head but instead of being white, they appeared green.

"All of a sudden I feel full of life!" Amber said, "Thank you for that!"

"No worries!" Marie replied.

It was Amber's turn again, this time from her menu she selected skill and picked annoy the living daylights out of enemy. She did this quite easily, she walked up to the Pyramid Head on the right…

"So, what's your name? Why is that your name? Are your parents retarded? Why? Why? Why?"

After a matter of minutes of Amber asking stupid pointless questions, the Pyramid Head stabbed himself with his spear from the annoyingness. It was the Pyramid Head to the lefts turn again, this time due to it's sincere sadness from his best friend dying, he missed Alia when he ran up to her to smack her across the head with his spear. Alia had the next shot, she picked item and somehow fruit-box had appeared on the menu and she drank it. Marie's turn was next and she also picked skill, her skill was dance the dance of death, which was usually danced to 'Public Affair' by Jessica Simpson. She turned on the boom box, which just appeared out of no where and started to dance, the Pyramid Head couldn't handle it anymore and stabbed himself just like his friend, with his spear.

"That was somewhat easier than I expected." Marie said.

"Too bad for me, now that stupid song is stuck in my head!" Amber replied.

"Let's poke the Pyramid Head's for awhile!" Alia exclaimed.

They walked up to the Pyramid Head's and started to poke them, when they noticed that they were each holding an Easter egg. The Pyramid Head to the left was holding a bright red one and the Pyramid Head to the right was holding a bright orange one.

"Why are they holding Easter eggs? I mean Easter was like three months ago." Amber explained.

"Dunno, maybe we should take them incase we need them in the not to near future." Marie replied.

"Yeah that's a good idea." Alia said.

They took the Easter eggs from the Pyramid Head's hands and Amber put them in her pocket. Just like everything else they didn't bulge and there was no evidence of them even being in her pocket. They walked across the room and saw that the door that they had entered through had disappeared and that another door had appeared on the opposite wall. Alia tried to open the door but it was locked (surprise surprise). They looked around for a key to open it, then Marie noticed something.

"Look at this, it looks like one of those Easter eggs could fit into this indentation." Marie explained.

She took one of the Easter eggs out of Amber's pocket and placed it into the indentation. When nothing happened she got angry and started to have a rage.

"Calm down Marie, I found another indentation, I'll put the other Easter egg in this one. Amber give me the other Easter egg." Alia said.

"Fine, you can have it. I was gonna call it Larry though. Good luck Larry, have a nice life!" Amber said.

Alia put the Easter egg in the indentation and the door opened. When they walked into the next room they were shocked at what they saw. It took them a while to believe what they were seeing, but it finally had hit them, standing in front of them was Beke, who looked as if she was possessed by some kind of demonic force.

"I knew you would come to find your precious friend, you three are so predictable." Beke said, but in another voice, much deeper and more man like than her own.

"That's not Beke's voice. You're an imposter, what have you done with Beke?" Amber screamed while attempting to fight back tears.

"This is Beke, and I know that you three are some of her closet friends and now I am going to use her against you." Said the voice that was coming from Beke.

All of a sudden they were all prepared for yet another battle. It wasn't like the last battle which was like Final Fantasy. They all stood in a triangle formation around Beke and prepared to attack her. Beke started to move in a possessed fashion/

"I can't do it, she's my best friend, it's a lose/lose situation." Amber screamed.

"We have to what we can to regain the town of Saddleworth, even if that means…" Marie said also fighting back the tears.

"Maybe if we are lucky we won't be killing Beke, we will be killing whatever is possessing her." Alia said like everyone else fighting back the tears.

They all thought that it would be a theory but they didn't know whether they could believe it. Marie fired her crossbow at Beke first and made contact, just as she did that, a bunch of bats flew out of Beke's mouth and attacked Alia, they didn't do much damage to her. Straight after attacking Alia with the bats, she let set off an electrical bolt from her hands and they hit Amber, they were ten times more powerful than the bats, and Amber fell to the ground, not moving at all.

"Oh My God, please tell me she's still alive…" Marie screamed.

"Cheese and Rice, I don't think she is." Alia replied.

They all got in their battle positions again and Alia drank a health drink. Alia took three shots at Beke and every shot hit her. Beke then fell to the ground, and started shaking as if she had epilepsy.

"Noooooooooooo…How is it possible that you could diminish the spirit of the Pyramid Headed god?" The voice said, just as Beke started to regain consciousness from hitting the ground.

"What the fuck happened? How did I get on the ground? What's wrong with Amber?' Beke asked, "the last thing I remember is standing behind you talking about elevator music and then I was grabbed by something and now I am here."

"Well we fought two Pyramid Head's and then we came into this room, and we had to fight you, well whatever was possessing you and then you attacked Alia with bats and then Amber got attacked by electrical bolts…and I don't know how bad they hit her." Marie explained.

"Maybe we should check it out?" Alia asked.

They all walked over to Amber who was laying lifelessly on the ground. She wasn't breathing and she didn't have a pulse.

"Oh My God, I'm so sorry…I didn't even know…fucking possessive bastards, why did they have to choose me and now because of this I have lost one of my closest friends." Beke screamed.

"What's happening? I can hear noises from outside. Come on, lets go out there. Should we take Amber's body with us?" Marie asked.

"Yeah I think we should take it with us, we cant just leave her here." Alia replied.

They all walked out of the door and ended back in Amber's kitchen and the door disappeared. Amber's kitchen was back to normal and so was the rest of the street when they looked out of the window……………………………….

**TWO WEEKS LATER………**

"We are here today to remember one of the four girls who saved our town, who sadly lost here life fighting for her town and her friends and family…"

"I still can't believe that she's gone, I feel as if it's my fault and there was nothing that I could do to stop it from happening." Beke said.

"It could of happened to any of us, don't think it was your fault because it wasn't." Alia replied.

"Yeah Alia's right, it's gonna be weird adjusting to her not being here and the past two weeks have been hard for all of us, but I'm sure soon enough our lives will get back on track." Marie said.

The town had started to be rebuilt, and things were starting to get back to normal.

"Well, I guess all we can do is wait for things to be almost like what they used to be…" Beke said.

Note: I know the ending is kinda crappy, but it was hard to think of something to write to end it!


End file.
